Sakura Power
by FireChild771
Summary: SASUKE!SASSUUUKE! thats all she ever hears anymore. She came to Konaha Academy to study, not be harassed by some know-it-all jerk! Will Sakura be able to throw him off her trail, or will she learn to keep him on it? SasuSaku,slight ItaSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do not own Naruto, if I did, I would rub it in all your faces, but I don't, so no accusations of copy right. Sakura: No one owns me! Me: Masashi Kishimoto owns you. Sakura: NEVER! Me: Sigh…**

**ON WITH THE STORY! (I also do not own any merchandise, products, songs, etc. mentioned in this story)**

_Leaves a blowing, other places snowing, im so happyyyy… _***SMASH* **I always hated that song. Too early, its way too early to be listening to that crap. I stripped off my jammies and strode to my bath room, gleefully singing _Stop! Shower time! _I hopped into the hot water, enjoying the last bit of home I would get for a while…

After my amazing shower concert (featuring me holding a bar of soap, singing to _Hips don't lie.)_

I got dressed into my favorite outfit. A pair of buttery soft deep blue jeans that fanned out at the bottom, A red shirt with the word "Cherry" written in white, my hair up in a high pony tail (Hair is back to being long again, yay!) with one pink bang covering half my eye, red hair tie, of course. A black bracelet (Just a smooth ring that fits my wrist), and black converse, with a small black chain choker around my neck (Really thin chain)

I slammed into my pick up truck and loaded up my suit cases and such, and headed off into the gates of Konaha Academy, boarding school.

…

New school. Iclung tight to my steering wheel of my old red pick up truck._ Every one here is normal, I must think normal. So what, my hair is an awkward color? I'll live._

I took a deep breath and unclenched my self from the steering wheel, looking longingly at my fuzzy dice hanging from the mirror, and I pushed the door open, stepping into the still slightly shaded early morning world.

I walked to the to the back of my truck and unloaded my three suitcases, and my bag of bedding, toiletries, etc. Wheeling everything into the school I looked around. _Nice digs. 6 floors, large glass doors, granite steps. More like a mansion than a school. Oh. Wow look at him, nice._

From behind the desk in the schools office, there was a tall boy. He had long black hair pulled back in a loose pony tail with strands of it in his face, pale-type skin, and gorgeous red eyes.

_**Hey, Sakura! Stop looking at the sexy face and pay attention!**_

_Who the heck are you?_

_**Im you, or your inner. Now look at the desk and flirt later.**_

_Che.. fine._

Taking my inner's advice, I looked at his desk. In gold letters on a plaque, it said :

**Official In Lister Of New Students, Itachi Uchicha**

Well, that's me then. I strode over to the desk, flipping my bangs onto my ear as I did so, just to have it cover my eye again.

"Um, Hello…"

He looked up from his paper's and his eye's widened…

_**Damn…. Look at her.**_

_Since when do I have extra thoughts that like to cuss?_

_**To cut it short, im your inner, as in what you wish you could think, but your pansy-a**ed conscience always blocks, and I just happen to know what you really think of this chic, and it's that she's hot.**_

_Ok, well, um, inner, stop invading my head!_

As I looked up from my papers I did see her, and she was (sigh) really cute.

"Hello, I'm Itachi Uchiha, but you can just call me Tachi." I reached out my hand for hers and she took it. We shook and then dropped it. Her eyes were so warm and bright, I didn't look away for one second, not even while I was shuffling through her transfer papers.__

"what's your name?"

She smiled, "I'm Sakura Haruno, 10th grader, going in to dorm building B, still don't know my room number though…"

I ruffled through the papers some more, handed her some of her files,and the key to her dorm room.

"There you go, Pinky." I smiled at her, sh gave me a little giggle and replied,

"Thanks Tachi."

I watched her walk away, and before I could stop myself I shouted "Hey, Sakura, wait a sec.!"

I walked towards her and asked her my question. "It's your first day here, so, if you wan't, you can sit with me and friends at lunch, there's also my little brothers table, he's in your grade too, but just sit where ever you want, ok?"

_**Group of hot senior guys, or table of my age group? HOT SENIOR GUYS!**_

_Contain your self inner, I'll sit where I choose._

"Thank you, I'd love to sit with you at lunch, and thank you for being so kind, see ya around!"

I smiled and I headed towards my dorm room with the same goofy look on my face all the way there.

**Sasuke.**

I woke up at the same time I always do, around ten o clock. I looked around my room… of course, the slut from last nigh, or was it the night before, left her clothes in my room. _Again._

_**Well that's the last time she see's my room.**_

_Couldn't have said it better my self_

_**You already did, hehehe**_

_Oh yeah, I told her that on..whatever night she was in here, I keep losing track…_

Pushing myself up from my lavish silk comforter and sheets, I strode over to my dresser over my plush white carpet. I had a nice room you could say. I had a white smooth carpet, almost as white as my teeth. With deep ice blue walls with one big painting and two little paintings,white in back round with black and ice blue swirls. A window in the front side of it, with black curtains, a black dresser, regular coffee table, and two comfortable memory foam chairs shaped like hands, the fingers moved for arm wrests and support, while the hand could swivel on the wrist, ice blue chair of course. Above my coffee table about 4 feet away ground wise, was my huge flat screen t.v, with sets of cd's and dvds all below it on black racks.i

Being the son of the owner of the school had its rewards. I pulled on my out fit. A pair of black jeans that expanded slightly out at the bottom of my feet, a White shirt with the words " SWAG " written in black letters **(Authors note: I'm trying to make him seem like a huge douche' so the swag thing goes without saying) ** and a pair of white expensive shoes, my leather jacket over the swag shirt, the sleeves gone, no hoodie, more like a vest but it doesen,t zip up. I grabbed my bag of books and headed out to class.

Not noticing that all the girls were still giving me lustful looks, I kept walking, a huge smirk on my face.

**Sakura**

I looked at my schedule while I opened the room to my dorm.

_First period: Literature, Kakashi Hatake_

_Second period: Advanced science structure of the human body, Orocimaru_

_Third period: Art, Kurenai Sarutobi_

_Fourth period: Algebra, student teacher Itachi uchiha_

_Lunch_

_Fifth period: Free period_

_Sixth period: Study period._

Well I guess they already know that nobody studies during their free period, so they made a period were we deliberately have to study… I pondered this as I looked around my room.

A plain, stripped, queen sized bed, a window in the front side, a closet, and one little bathroom. Definitely enough room for me to improve it. I unpacked all my things and come 2 hours later, I was done with my room.

My bed now had a memory foam layer under neath the sheets, which were black. The top sheet was really deep pink, on the edge of red. Th comforter was black with the deep pink as a silk portrait of swirls of pink and black embroidered on top of the comforter.

With matching pillows just like it of course. My bed side table now had my deep pink and black lamp on it, very smooth and tre chic. Along with the digital alarm clock.

My dresser, well, there was no helping it, it was just plain white with my cute little deep pink rose in a black pot on top.

The floor was still soft and white too…

I had unloaded about six dark pink and black bean bag chairs and arranged them around my short black coffee table, on the coffee table my regular sized t.v rested there.

The place also had a little kitchen, not much, just a microwave oven, mini fridge(with little freezer on top) , and a counter top sink combo.

I kind of blushed and giggled when I added my old teddy bear from the box… it stuck out like a sre thumb, it being a deep purple teddy bear with a red bow on the front of it… although when I placed it on my comforter, it looked like it _belonged_ there. I smiled at the thought…

I held it up to my face and inhaled… _It smell's like home…_ I was already kind of home sick, but I'd get over it.

Classes start at 10:30 and end at 6:00… so I had only 30 minutes to add the final touches to myself and get ready for class.

I brushed my hair for a while, and then fixed it back into it's original pony tail that I'd had earlier, complete with bangs, and I added a touch of mascara to my eyes.

I picked up my black book bag and added the books I'd found on the white desk in my room, and headed out the door, locking it in my wake.

I started thinking about all the other girls in my home room (Tsunade) and added a light bit of cherry lipgloss, after it settled on my lips, I walked into class.

Immediately everyone stopped talking and looked at me, I scanned over the seats and found one around the back corner, and I plunked my self down along with my stuff.

I scanned around the room. Already, guys were checking me out and girls were scanning to see if I would be a threat, while the girls turned back to their gossip, the boys kept looking at me, talking to their friends all the while.

One blond boy actually showed some guts and walked up to me, followed by a shy looking girl with blue black hair.

"Hi, I'm Naruto!"

I shook his hand, "I'm Sakura, and who are you?"

The girl kind of trembled as she came out from behind Naruto.

"H-Hinata, p-pleasure to meet y-you." She stuck out her hand, it too was shaking like a leaf.

I shook the shaking hand gave her a warm smile, which stopped her shaking, "the pleasure is all mine hinata."

They sat down in the seats next to me and we started talking. Naruto has all same classes as me except he took phys ed instead of art and Hinata of course, has all her classes with naruto. And I do mean ALL of them.

Naruto was cute enough. He had wild blond hair and sparky blue eyes, with three lines across his face and a crooked grin. He was wearing a black t-shirt with orange flames on the bottom and orange jeans with black converse, cool out fit I had to say.

Hinata was really pretty. Her was down and it was shiny, she had pearl eyes and a soft looking smile, with really pale skin, but not the vampire-creepy pale. She wore an unzipped beige hoodie with no sleeves. A purple t shirt with nothing on it and deep faded blue jeans and white sneakers. Very girl next door meets hipster.

Tsunade was still not in the room while the three of us chatted and all of a sudden, the room got quiet.

Every one's gaze was on the boy who just walked into the room.

Except for mine. He was hot, yeah, but I really didn't care. He looked like a jerk and he flicked people off like he was the sh*t. while people stupidly replied "Oh yeah sasuke, that's freakin hilarious." And

"Sasuke, party at my dorm tomorrow, you coming?"

Sasuke, Nice shirt"

And sasuke sasuke sasuke, blah blah blah. I could see his head getting bigger by the minute, I was surprised that it didn't blow up from how large his ego was.

And suddenly he turned. Oh crap. Now _this loser _was checking me out. I crinkled my nose in disgust and went back to my conversation with Naruto and Hinata.

The douche' got up and started walking towards us, I continued talking to my friends.

He slammed his hand on my desk and leaned on it, inches from my face. His breath smelled like booze, and his eyes where pitch black.

"Hey there-" He looked down at my shirt and looked back up "-Cherry. I'm having a party later, and I was hoping you could swing by, eh? Although, this party is just for you and me,hn." He smirked.

I batted his hand off my desk. I saw Naruto glare at sasuke, his eyes taking on an orange tint, and Hinata was turning 10 shades of red in blush.

I merely gave him my most fake innocent smile and told him, "Not interested."

He looked taken a back.

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you right."

I sighed in frustration. This drunken jerk was getting on my nerves. I stood up.

"I said, I'm not interested, now buzz off so I can talk to my friends without you stinking this place up like a bar."

Every one got so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

"I don't think you know who I am, Does the name 'Sasuke Uchiha' ring a bell?"

"No, but you must be Itachi's little brother, and your certainly not the gentleman he is."

He got extremely angry at this, and he crushed his booze reeking mouth onto mine. That's they why it felt atleast. I shoved him off of me.

"Don't you ever do that again you drunken swine, or I'll knock you into next week!"

I slapped him across the face, leaving a huge red mark on it. He glared at me for a while, and then sat back down. Naruto was grinning and obviously trying hard to contain his laughter, as was the rest of the class. All of a sudden, naruto shouted

"Duck butt- hair, just got told!"

And I guess that was the signal, because everyone immediately let out their laughter as well. I smirked and sat back down. This year was going to go well.

I smirked even wider as Sasuke sunk lower in his chair, sulking.

_Very well._

**Ok, sorry it was so long but I just couldn' t help but keep typing this up! This is one of my favorite;s that I have written and I can't wait to hear your reviews on the story!**

**Sasuke: Hn. I didn't like it.**

**Sakura: That's cuz you got told!**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Naruto: Shut up Duck butt.**

**Me and sakura: *Dying of laughter***

**Sasuke: Hn…**


	2. Chapter 2: Janitors Closet

**I do not own Naruto, though I wish I did….**

**Sasuke**

_How dare that little b****! That was the most humiliating moment of my life!_

_**At least she's cute, eh?**_

_Fool! That make's it twice as embarrassing! If an ugly girl tries to diss me, every one laughs at HER. But when some one as hot as that… Sanu.. Saru..Sashu… whatever her name is, disses me, I GET laughed at!_

_**Oh well, heh… don't worry, she's just like all the other girls, she'll come to us soon enough…**_

_Grrr…. I want her Now though…_

_**Stop acting like a spoiled child begging for something at the super market, just have patience, good things come to those who wait. Now chill! Believe it or not, YOU are giving ME a headache.**_

_Tsh, fine._

I looked around my lunch table, shooting death glares to those who started laughing at me, remembering this morning.

"Hey Teme! I can't believe Sakura-chan totally BURNED you this morning! That was epic!"

Naruto, regrettably, is my best friend, sure it's complicated, but ay. What are ya gonna do?

"Shut up, stupid fox."

"Oh come on1 just because I had to play the fox in the school play last year-"

"And the year before that." Shikamaru added.

"Whatever! You don't have to hold it over my head forever!" The idiot was yelling now but just as he was in the middle of his yelling, he stopped.

"Sakura- chan! Over here!"

I did not turn around. I did not smirk. I just froze.

"Naruto, she can't sit here."

"Why not temeeeee!" Naruto whined.

"Because my father owns this school, and I can get you expelled for going against me, that's why!"

He looked defeated, but went back to munching on his sandwich.

"Hey Naruto!"

I looked up, she was standing next to me holding her lunch tray. I glared.

"I _would _eat here, but I already promised Itachi, Sasuke's nicer older brother, that I would sit with him, besides, it smells too much like chicken butt over here."

She glanced at me while saying that. I was about to reach out my hand to slap her shoulder, but my attention was turned to Naruto.

The fool was laughing so hard that milk was coming out of his nose.

"S-Sakura Cha-a-a-an!" He laughed out.

She just smiled at him, and turned around towards my brothers table.

She was good.

But I, am better.

**Sakura**

After I was done telling off sasuke, I walked over to Itachi's table. Which, as I suspected, was full of upper class hot guys.

"Hey Sakura, I was just telling the guys about you."

Itachi gave me a warm smile and motioned for me to sit next to him. It was a circular table with ten chairs around it.

_Big Table._

I thought.

"Let me introduce you to the guys, this blond sitting next to me, Is Deidara. Fourth of July is the best at his house."

The blond stood up. He, along with the other guys, was gorgeous. He had blond hair up in a high pony tail and a bang over his right eye. He was wearing a black shirt that said "BoOm." And regular jeans.

He stuck out his hand to me. "Certified pyromaniac, deidara, at your service, hn." I shook his hand and he sat back down.

"This red head over here is Sasori, He can sculpt and build anything, just name it."

Sasori stood up and leaned across to shake my hand. He had warm brown eyes, and he was just wearing a deep blue, tight, t-shirt, and blue jeans.

"Pleasure to meet you."

We shook, and he sat down again.

"This is Hidan. He's kind of addicted to cutting himself, but he's not an emo, he just likes pain."

One of the sexiest boys sitting there stood up and reached across the table. He had slicked back grayish hair with purple eyes. He was wearing a Deep red tight t-shirt with blue jeans and a black jacket over his shirt.

"Call me later, Pinky." He winked.

"We'll see." I said as I returned the hand shake and wink.

"This," Itachi said, "Is Kakuzu, future owner of the world bank, obsessed with money."

The boy at the farthest part of the table stood up. He was as tall as a tree. He wore a black jacket with the hood up and a black cover over his mouth.

"Hello."

We shook hands, and the tree sat back down.

"this is the main leader of our group, Pein."

This boy had orange hair, and so many peircings on his face, that one had an urge to chuck a magnet at him. His eyes were simply mystifying, no way to describe. He was wearing a deep gray shirt with a black hoodie on over it and blue jeans.

Come to think of it, all of them were wearing plain black hoodies, even the girl next to me.

"Greetings, Sakura."

His hands were cold, but we shook anyways.

"This… is our newest addition, say hello to Tobi, freshman."

A cute little freshman with black scruffy hair grinned up at me, he had his eyes covered by an orange, strap on, wooden mask, but his mouth and nose were completely visible.

He was wearing a bright orange regular shirt (black jacket, of course.) with blue jeans.

"Hello Sakura~~~~!"

"Hello tobi."

His hands contrasted very much to pains, they were warm and soft.

"And last but not least, the only girl in the group, Konan."

The girl looked up from her drawing and smiled at me. She had beautiful blue hair, up in a messy bun, a deep pink shirt on with black butterflies on it, and blue jeans.

"Nice to meet you."

After we shook hands, we all got quiet.

"I would introduce you to Kisame, but he graduated last year. Really awesome guy, best surfer in the world."

Silence.

I could tell the thought going through all of their minds was: _Now what?_

Tobi began to giggle. We all stared at him, and he laughed louder and louder.

"Tobi!" Deidara shouted, "What is so funny that you must giggle like a child."

"Well, Sempai. Tobi was remembering what happened this morning. Tobi was being a teachers assistant this morning for 's home room, and tobi watched Sakura-chan tell off Itachi's little brother, and Tobi could not suppress the memory any longer, tobi had to laugh, sempai."

They all turned their gazes onto me. "Is that true, Sakura?"

Itachi looked like he too, was biting back laughter, as did the rest of the table.

"Um, well, yeah. Your brother got what he deserved."

I went into the story, and I got laughs, gasps, and tobi even had a replay of what happened to Naruto, with milk spewing from his nose with laughter.

In fact, by the time I had finished the story, and answered all their questions, the bell had rung and it was time for class.

Hidan and Tobi had a free period at the same time as me, so we all hung out.

We didn't know were to hang out, so I suggested my place. We all agreed, and I unlocked my dorm door.

"Welcome to my place, feel free to squish into the been bag chairs, I'll be back with the sodas in a second."

They each took their place in some bean bags, and began to chat animatedly about the topic of who was a better character, and get this. The characters they were discussing were POKEMON characters.

Tobi did have a good argument on Pikachu, but so did Hidan on Squirtle.

I rolled my eyes and laughed some, Seniors were discussing pokemon. It was just weird.

After I dug through the fridge for the sodas I packed, I rummaged through my boxes.

"Any one up for some virtual slaughter?"

They both turned towards me, I was holding my XBOX and the sodas were on the floor, un opened.

They both nodded, and I hooked up the XBOX. I passed around the other two controllers, and we destroyed zombies for an hour and a half.

Hidan won. Surprise surprise.

"Oh yeah, I own you f***ing b*****es!"

"Yeah, yeah, rematch tomorrow Hidan." I told him.

"Come at me!" He joked.

"Tobi is no good at this gaaaaaaaaame!" He whined.

"Its fine Tobi, its your first time playing, me and Hidan have played this game multiple times, it's fine."

"Ok."

"Well thanks for stopping by, but ive got to head to the library for study period, in about, five minutes. So see ya!"

They both waved and said Bye, and I followed them out into the hall, locking my door, and headed towards the library. I didn't notice Sasuke Uchiha watching me from the corner though.

**Sasuke**

_And they call me a man whore._

I thought to myself. She had just left her room with Hidan and Tobi in her wake.

I walked behind her without her noticing, and finally, I pinned her.

"What the hell was that? They call me a man whore, but really, Cherry? Two guys?"

She shoved me off her. "We were just playing a zombie video game, jerk!"

She was beginning to storm off, but I caught her wrist. "Ok. Sorry, but what's wrong with you?"

She looked taken a back, she turned to face me, my hand still grasping her wrist. "What do you mean, 'What's wrong with me?'"

"Well, I understand, first day of school here, you just wanted people to see you as a cool, strong, girl. But were alone now, so I'm offering you all this," I gestured to myself "And I jut wanted to know what's wrong with you, but I can forget it, because like I just said, were _alone _ now." I raised my eyebrows at her.

At first there was a look of disgust on her face, and then a flirty smile.

"Your right sasuke, in fact, there's a janitors closet right here, why don't we.."

And she led me to the closet, I smirked.

_**Told ya, all these girls are the same.**_

_Your right inner, and I always win._

"you go in first sasuke." She winked.

I obliged. Once I as in the very back of the janitors closet I said,

"Ok, cherry, I'm ready."

"So am i!"

She slammed the door, there was no light, so I assumed she was in there with me.

"Sakura?"

A muffled voice came through the door.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"What are you doing?"

"Well, right now, I'm showing an arrogant perverted jerk what happens when he tries to hard to get into a girls pants!"

And at that, I heard a click.

Oh. No. She had just locked me in the closet.

I ran up to the door, and jiggled the handle. No luck, I banged on the door.

"SAKURA! You better let me out or I'll-"

"You'll what? You can't really do much when your behing a thick wooden door, now can you? Don't worry, I saw the janitor leave some cookies in there earlier, so you will be well nourished, have fun~~~"

"Sakura!"

I heard her foot steps quieted.

I was pi**ed now. She had tricked me. That little beeotch had tricked me and I fell for it.

Dammit. She's good at this game, but eventually, I WILL win.

**Thank you for reading the second chapter! Reviews, suggestions, anything, but please enjoy the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura power three! Yeah! I do not own Nauto

**Sakura**

I had to struggle for breath as I walked towards the library. I couldn't believe it, I had just locked the "Sasuke Uchiha" in a janitors closet.  
As I walked into the library, my friends seemed to notice that I was a little out of breath.

I pulled out a chair at one of the library's tabled and opened my literature text book.  
"Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, naruto?"

"Why are you breathing so hard? Did you run or something?"  
"No, Naru-chan, I was laughing to hard… you see-"

Iruka just shushed us, and I shrugged him off.

I scribbled everything down on a piece of paper and passed it down to Naruto. He opened it, and his eyes got wider with every word.  
His eyes got bigger, and he had to bite his lip not to laugh.  
Hinata whispered ,

"Wh-What is it, N-naru-kun?"

"hinata, you HAVE to see this."

He passed her the note, and she began to slightly giggle, and then she laughed.  
And imean a good, hearty, laugh. Which was shocking, coming from Hinata.

She passed me the note back, wiping tears from her eyes.

"It, s-served him r-right, Sakura-ch-chan."

Yes, this was going to be a fun year.

**Sasuke**

After about an hour, a janitor finally came into the stink hole that was the closet, and I shoved past him.  
That pink b**** was going to pay, she would either be mine, or be my enemy.

_**There's no reason why she can't be both. Hehe**_

_Shut up inner, im scheming._

_**Oh, look at the little genius!**_

_I would kill myself just to get rid of you, but that would mess up my hair._

_**Wow sasu…**_

The study period just got out, so she should be heading towards her dorm by now.

I sprinted to her room, and jiggled the handle. Locked. I spotted Temari, the little theif girl.

"Hey, Temari!"

She dropped her stuff and blushed.  
"Yes, sasuke?"

"I need you to pick this lock."  
"Ok Sasuke."

I watched her swiftly unlock the door, and I snuck in.

"Thanks, spikes."  
I hid in the corner of the door, where I could swiftly jump her.

This, was going to be a fun year.

_**Sakura**_

I waved good bye to my friends and headed off towards my dorm. First night in the dorm, interesting.

"Hey! S-sakura-chan?"

I turned back, it was hinata.  
"Oh, hey hinata. Whats up?"

"Well, i-its just, I wanted to t-to, throw a slumber p-party… um well, actually… Naruto-kun suggested it… he said it w-would be a good way for me to not be so sh-shy a-around p-people… a-ad I wanted you to come…."

"I'd love to. Thanks Hinata!"

Her face lit up.

"Er, Thanks! S-see you t-there I guess…"

And she dashed off. I grabbed my book bag again and headed toward my dorm.

I slammed my door open, but it didn't sound the way wood-against-concrete should sound..

I shrugged it off and lifted my nigh bag from its place next to the door, and threw my other bag in.

Once that was done, I slammed the door again, closed.

Locking the door, I headed out .

**Sasuke**

I was ready to pounce. This girl would walk through her door, and how could she possibly say no, when we were alone in her bedroom?

I heard the click of the door opening, and I tensed. She would walk in any minute now.

The door started to slowly open, and I was beginning to turn towards it, when

SLAM!

The door handle banged into stomach, leaving me breathless.

I clutched my stomach.

All I saw was a bag being thrown in and then the door was closed.

_**Well Sasuke, that worked out perfectly.**_

_Hn._

I searched the room for a window of somesort, and I found one.

It was in the corner of the room, and it swiftly opened.

_Well at least now I know how to sneak in_

Inching down to the ground ever so slightly, the window was only about 5 feet off the ground, I landed safely.

I headed back to my apartment, disappointed.

I flipped up the switch to the lights, and, shocker, some random slut was waiting for me.

"Hello~~ Sasuke-kun." She purred.

"Well, I have nothing, and no one, better to do."

And I pounced.

**Sakura**

_Knock knock knock_

"Um, wh-who is it?"

"It's Sakura ,hinata."

Click. The door was opened, and I was overwhelmed by the scent of vanilla.

"Come in, S-Sakura-chan."

I stepped into the dorm and it was, different, from mine completely.

Her bed spread was deep purple, with white butterflies stitched in, and white pillows. Same dresser, and kitchen, white floors.

Purple curtains on the window, regular tv, and plush purple chairs in the center with the coffee table.

At least three other girls, and a boy, where there.

The blond with four pony tails stood up. "I'm temari."

"Hello, temari."

I sat down in one of the plush chairs.

The other blond stood up, her hair was up in the same style as mine.

"Hello, I'm Ino Yamanaka! I think I'll call you… Forehead!"

"And I'll call you Ino-Pig."

We smiled, this was the beginning of a good friendship.

The girl with brown hair up in buns smiled at me.

"I'm TenTen, and I love your hair, cherry!"

"Nice, erm, hair buns?"

I glanced over at the only boy there…

"Tobi? What are you doing here?"

Tobi looked at me and smiled. His cheeks were stuffed with marshmallows, and he was so adorable!

"Its ok, tobi's gay, so we invited him."

TenTen patted tobi on the back to keep him from inhaling more marshmallows.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

We all sat around th table and talked for awhile, getting to know eachother and all.

Temaris little brother was president of her country, Sunagakure (wherever the heck that is)

TenTen worked at the weopans shop on 85th street.

Hinata was a librarian in a childrens library (the little saint)

Ino worked at Victorias Secret, modeling underwear (surprise surprise)

And Tobi had the same job as Ino.

"what do you do, Sakura?"

"Um, I, work at.. an Olive Garden.."

Hinata smiled at that.  
"Yum! I love their salads!"

We all exploded in chatter, and soon, the pizza was delivered that hinata had ordered earlier.

We pigged out joked, and then, the real party began.

Soon we got in our jammies.

Tenten wore short cloth shorts with white and black stripes and her hair down, with a red shirt over it.

Temari wore long pajama pants with fans all over them, her hair was also down, and a blue shirt.

Ino was in a night gown that was purple and tight, silk none the less, her hair was gorgeous when she let it out of her ponytail.

Hinata wore gray shorts and a black t-shirt.

Tobi wore orange shorts that were about 3 or 4 inches above his knees, and a grey shirt with a panda on it, his mask still on.

I wore shorts with black hearts all over them in a red back round, with a black t-shirt that had a red heart on it, my hair up.

We sat on the floor around the bowl of popcorn and played some board games for awhile, but soon it got boring.

"I have an idea!" Ino gave us an evil smile.

"Prank call time!"

We all nodded in agreement, and drew straws to see who went first. Tobi.

"Tobi, pick who you want to tell you what to say and who to call."

"Um, Tobi picks… Temari!"

"Ok, Tobi, you have to call hidan and tell him he looks like a pansy!"

Tobi lost color in his face, but obliged.

He dialed the number, and waited, speaker phone on.

"_Hello?"_

"Um, yes. This is..er..To-…I mean… Bob."

"_I don't know a bob. Who is this?!"_

"Bob says, you…you"

"_What?!"_

"Bob syas.. you look like a girly pansy!"

"_what did you say to me you little punk? I'm going to find you, and when I do, Jashin will be very pleased!"_

_Click._

"Tobi is terrified…" He was shaking like a puppy.

"Um, whos next?"

We drew straws. Me.

"Err, Ino. You pick."

"You have to call Sasuke, and tell him you love him!"

I shattered inwardly. This, was going to far.

"Um, Ino, I cant."

"You have to!"

"Sigh…"

I picked up the phone.

We waited for him to pick up. And I waited for my life to end.

**Sasuke**

A worn out slut lay beside me, and I was just laying there, bored.

_**She was horrible at this.**_

_Yeah, she cant come back anymore._

_**Shall we tell her that?**_

_Yes, I think we shall._

I nudged her and when she didn't move, I shoved her, hard.

"Sasuke…again? Is that why you keep nudging me~?"

"no, I'm nudging you because I want you to leave."

"but Sasukeeeee!"

"Get out."

She got up and quickly dressed, a pout on her face the whole time.

I got up and closed the door on her.

Laying down again, I got my underwear back on.

_ .ring._

I picked up my phone.

"Hello?"

A familiar voice answered.

"Um,Sasuke…?"

I smirked. It was the Cherry.

"what can I do for you blossom? Having trouble sleeping? You can stop by here if you are, hehe."

I smirked. She was putty in my hands now.

"Err… "

Voices in the backround. One voice said

"Sakura~~~! You lost the be!1 its no fun if Tobi made a prank call and you don't do yours!"

Oh…. That was embarrassing.

"Look, sasuke, I'm being put up to this, but… sigh… I love..you… There guys! Are you happy? I freaking said it!"

Click.

A prank call. That's all it was… my ego was popped. So the girl I was chasing hadn't called to confess she wants me.

What was this feeling. It wasn't rejection, or a fun time declined. My chest actually kinda hurt… and I didn't know why.  
This was a new feeling and I didn't like it.

**Sakura**

Ha. Ino got the short straw.

"I'll pick Sakura, cuz I was kinda cruel with the last one."

"Ok Ino, you have to call choji and ask him on a date!"

Her face went pale

"No! Choji is too big and I like Shika!"

"You have to!~!"

"Fine."

"_Nom nom nom, hello?nom nom"_

"Hey Choji, erm… would you… want to go on a… date?"

"_*drops bag of chips* Are you serious?"_

"Sigh…as the plague."

"_Wow Ino! I'd love to! We can go to that barbecue meat place in town tomorrow, ok?"_

"Yeah, ok choj…"

"_See ya tomorrow! Hey, Naruto! I just got a date with Ino Yama-"_

_Click._

"I hate you all."

"Awww, we hate you too ino!"

And thus , the night was still young, and we had a sleep over to enjoy.

**Well I hope you liked it! Sorry I took so long to update! Suggestions? Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast and Popcorn

**Ermagherd! I love you people for reviewing! I wrote this right after I read your wonderful reviews, it really makes my heart want to burst when I see that you love it so much1 I love making you guys laugh! Thank you for following this story, and I hope you see it till the very end! 3 oh and for Shadow Wolf, tobi is madara, I just don't want him to be all evil and stuff… just cute tobi!  
I do not own Naruto.**

**Sasuke**

_Beep beep… beep beep… be-click._

I stretched out my tired arms, and stared at the ceiling. Another day in paradise, or what _was _ paradise, until she came here.

I have slept with all the hottest girls in school, and even some ugly ones, but this chick… She was just so stubborn!

I could see it now, her sleeping, all curled up and calm…

It pi**ed me off just thinking about.

She shouldn't be sleeping, unless its with me, holding her from behind.

_**Che, how many times do I have to tell you to wait!**_

_Shut up… I cant stop thinking about her, she's always on my mind…_

_**Yeah, I know.. your thoughts are my thoughts…remember?**_

_Hn._

I reached up and pulled off the covers.

_Good morning mini, well not mini, me._

I smirked.

I strode over to my dresser and pulled out the "swag" for the day.

A black slightly too tight shirt with my family symbol on the back, the collar slightly flared.

A pair of deep navy blue pair of jeans and white tennis shoes, under neath my shirt I wore a long sleeved whit e shirt, (you know what I mean..che.) and I quickly brushed my hair.

_Lets go out and get some sluts_

I flashed myself a quick smile in the mirror, and headed out to get some breakfast.

**Sakura**

I woke up to the sound of everyone awaking with me.

Temari's hair was on end, tentens was all frazzled, hinatas and inos, remained the same.

Tobi, in his cute little child position, was still sleeping, his hair all poofed up.

He was too adorable to wake up, his orange teddy in hand, so we let him sleep.

Freshman could be so cute.

We brushed our hair and took showers, and pulled on our clothes.

Today I was wearing a deep green tank top with white short shorts.

My hair was up again in the style from yesterday, and some low wedges on my feet.

I put a gold chain around my neck and the same on my wrist, grabbed my bag, and waved goodbye to every one.

While I was walking in the hallway, I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched, and it began to freak me out.

Then I stopped, in the front of the hallway, someone was standing.

He was watching me.

"Erm… hello?"

No response.

There was no one in the hallway except for us, and that's when I got scared.

I stepped closer.

"Who are you?!"

"Hello, sakura."

"Oh… its just you… hey Sasori."

I peered at the red headed boy, and I smiled.

Today he was , of course, wearing his black hoodie, unzipped.

With a red t shirt and blue jeans, black sneakers.

"What are you doing randomly standing in the hall way?"

"Um, I'm not randomly standing in the hallway. My grandmother is one of the teachers, and I wanted to make sure she was ok."

"Oh."

His eyes were full of caring, I hadn't seen him smile once before this, but his smile was.. sweet.

"Of course, the old hag has my wallet too…"

He rubbed the back of his neck.

My face dropped.

"That makes more sense…"

"well, it seems the old woman isn't here right now. Sigh… wanna go get breakfast with me? The guys should be up by now.."

"Yeah, that sounds good."

We walked next to each other, discussing art and such.

When we entered the cafeteria I was shocked.

All my friends had bunched their chairs onto itachis table, waiting for me.

"Er, Hey guys? What are you doing here?"

Naruto sat up.

"Sasuke is being mean~! He wouldn't let Sakura-chan sit there, so we came to Sakur-chan!"

I smiled, that was so sweet.

"um, pein? Are you all right with this?"

"Its fine with me, as long as they don't touch me…"

",ok?"

Naruto and choji bounded up, and in unison shouted

"Lets go get some foooooooood!"

We all ran up to the line, and I loaded up on waffles and syrup.

Choji, I was surprised they didn't kick him out the breakfast line, his plate so big.

We noshed on our food and joked, and that's when we noticed Sasuke.

He was sitting by himself.

And I hated myself for thinking this, but I felt sorry for him.

"Hey, Sasuke!"

He looked over, his eyes widening.

"Come over here and sit with us?"

"hn."

"come on, I don't hold grudges… and I grabbed an extra muffin…?"

"fine."

Nobody can resist a muffin.

**Sasuke**

_Why is Sakura being so nice to me… after I tried to get in her pants…._

_**I told you wait it out… good things come to those wait**_

_Oh my gosh… she smells so good!_

_**She smells like…**_

_Cherries._

_**Surprise surprise..**_

_Shut up.. I just want to.._

_**Kiss her?**_

_. . ._

_**Go ahead. Do it, she already told you what would happen if you did it again.**_

_I know… its taking all of my self control not to hold her and smell her hair and kiss her…_

_**Woah, you starting to have feelings for her?**_

_I'm sasuke uchicha, I have no feelings. I just lust._

_**What ever big man.**_

"Here's the promised muffin, Sasuke."

I glanced at her, she was smiling so bright , blueberry muffin in hand.

"thanks…"

"why are you so quiet sasuke? Usually you flirt with me to the point that I have to slap you,"

"Just tired, I guess…"

I froze.

"Hello, little brother."

Itachi.

He took the other seat next to sakura and plunked his stuff down.

"Hn."

"you really should use grammar more, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"It's fine, Tachi, he's just that way."

Sakura giggled.

_Tachi. Did she really just call him Tachi?!_

My anger peeked.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"I would like it better if you called me, Sasu."

"um, ok, _Sasu~"_

_It sounds so cute when she says it!_

"thanks, cherry,"

"Hey, Sasuke!"

I turned, Naruto was grinning at me.

"Yeah, hat is it dobe?"

"don't be that way Sasuke! You know, your birthday's next week~!"

Oh. Yeah… I had completely forgotten about that.

"So?"

"SO? Your birthday party is usually always the best! Where are you going to have it this year?"

"My father's renting out a club, so that's where were going."

"Sounds fun! Do you have your list up yet?"

"Nah, it'll be up tomorrow."

"I look forward to it!"

"Mk…"

He's my best friend, of course he's invited.

Hmm… I would have to work on the list later…

_**Sakura**_

So it was going to be Sasuke's birth day soon… interesting.

Sasuke was a jerk, but I had to try to be nice to him.

So while he noshed on my muffin, I chatted with my friends.

Soon, it was 10:30, and time for class.

_After lunch_

Free period.

What to do, what to do.

"Knock Knock~"

I opened the door.

Sasuke.

"I'm warning you, just because your in a place with a bed, and I'm here, doesn't give you the right to try and pull something."

"Yeah, yeah, I know… _Cherry~."_

I inwardly shuttered. He purred the word, and I felt like I was exploding on the inside.

_**But that's just what he wants to happen. He wants us to feel weak so he can make a move.**_

_I know…_

"so what do you wanna do? Ive got video games, board games, etc."

"Eh, do you have any movies?"

"Take your pick."

I held out the selection, and finally picked an adult comedy.

"Sounds good, I'll get the popcorn, you make your self comfortable in a bean bag chair."

"Okay, _my little blossom."_

He purred my name again.

Dear god, if he kept saying my name like that, I migh just give in.

"look sasuke. I-"

"Its, sasu, cherry."

"Yeah, ok, _Sasu_, Its Sakura, I'm not cherry, I'm not your little blossom, I was nice to you this morning and now only because I feel sorry that al your friends got mad at you, but like I said, you have no permission to try and flirt with me. My dorm, my rules. Got it?"

I glared.

"Got it."

He mumbled, taken aback.

"Great."

I smiled, too cheery.

"Like I said, I'll get the popcorn."

"ok."

**Sasuke**

I just got set straight by Sakura, and I would never forget it.

Ok, so I did try to make her feel weak, but I'm Sasuke, so she should've expected it.

What I hadn't expected was her to go from enraged goddess to cheery cherry, in 5 seconds.

She was absolutely amazing at this game. But my inner pervert, was nagging at me.

_**Steal something. Anything. Steal her underwear.**_

_No._

_**Yes.**_

_No_

_**YES!**_

_Yes… ok_

I got up from my chair and checked to make sure she was still in the kitchen, she was.

I walked over to her dresser and began to open the first drawer.

Score.

I pulled out two pairs of underwear, thongs none the less, and stuffed them in my pocket.

Carefully closing the drawer, I returned to my seat.

She would never suspect a thing.

I was just beginning to relax, when I heard from the kitchen,

"Put them back Sasu."

Damn.. did she have eys in the back of her head or something?

I walked back over to the drawer and slipped them in again.

"don't try that again."

She reentered the room, sodas and popcorn in hand.

"Now lets watch the movie. Oh, and Sasu?"

"Ye-"

Slap.

"that's for taking advantage of my hospitality by stealing my underwear. Pervert."

She handed me the popcorn and slid into the bean bag chair next to me.

The movie made us laugh continuously, I didn't have enough time to eat any popcorn because the laughter kept me from it.

She laughed with me.

Her laugh seemed to shimmer in the air.

I felt I could sit here and always listen to her laugh.

And it was decided.

This girl had to be mine.

No matter what it takes.

**I hoped you liked it1 my reviewers, I love you! Please keep up on reading, for I will be posting chapters daily, too every three days. Reviews!**

**I love my readers!**

_**Chibi Sasuke: Sakura…Sakura…. *Shaking in corner, nodding back and forth***_

_**Um,, ok sasuke. We'll see what I can do to fix that, hint hint, readers.**_


	5. Chapter 5:horror time!

**Hello my loyal followers and reviewers! I freaking love you all for sticking to the story… even though the last chapter kinda failed…. But I love this anyways!**

**I do not own Naruto**

**Sakura**

His laugh was amazing. It was like, listening to angel wings when they flutter, or thunder, the soft beat of a birds wings, when he chuckled.

How could such a pervert have such nice qualities? Its completely out of character to think about Sasu this way. I mean, I'm the one trying to _not _fall for him.

"Sakura, you're blushing. You're not falling for me, are you?"

He smirked.

Well that's one way to kill emotions. Arrogance. Che…

"In your dreams, _Sasu~._"

I deliberately purred his name. Serves him right. Turn him on to what he cant have.

"Sakura, I know you don't like me…. Why should you, I'm a huge pervert, and I continuously try to get into your pants… why should you like me?"

I was taken aback. He flopped down, laying on his bean bag chair, staring at the ceiling.

I laid down with him.

"You know, I might like you more if you were that deep more often."

We both stared at each other for a little while. And Sasuke did something…. Weird.

He took my hand. And this time, I did something weird. I didn't knock him aside. I didn't slap him, or punch him, or kick him. I just held his hand.

Soon it was almost time for study period, so we got up and picked up our mess.

We left after about fifteen minutes, and we walked into the hallway. Our hands no longer touching.

**Sasuke**

_Sakura…_

_Sakura…._

_Sakura…_

_SAKURA…!_

She was the only thing on my mind. I must be lusting after her pretty bad if she's the only thing I'm thinking about.

_**Yeah, right. You like her Sasuke. You have been nice to her, respectful, all that other stuff we never do. You get jealous when she talks to another guy, and you smile when she laughs. Your in love.**_

_I am not. I'm too cool, too SASUKE to fall in love._

_**Some times, I wish I was some one elses inner.**_

_Well too bad, your stuck with me._

I walked to my part of the building, and she to hers.

I watched her a** as she walked away. It was nice.

I skipped study period again, and headed to my dorm for some sleep. When I got there, there was of course, a slut.

"Hello, Sasuke."

"Get out."

"Sasuke? You usually always screw me after free period. Whats the matter?"

"I didn't ask for your talkative annoyances, I said GET OUT."

I motioned towards the door, and she got up and put the rest of her clothes on.

I slammed the door behing hr and flopped onto my plush bed.

_Did I seriously just turn down free sex? Is there some thing wrong with me?_

I decided not to think about it, and headed over to my desk. I pulled out my IMAC laptop, and began to write the list of guests for my party.

_There. That otta do it._

**Sakura**

When the study period was over, me, hinata, ino, and tenten decided to drive to the mall.

When we got there, we decided that we felt bad about leaving the boys behind. So Hinata called Naruto, assuring him that there was ramen here. Ino called shikamaru, and promised that they would check out the weapons and the mattress section, should he get tired.

And TenTen called Neji, there was no need to explain anything to him, when TenTen called, he came running. It was so sweet.

I had no one else to call, so I tried Sasukes cell, he picked up after three rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sasu?"

"Yes, Cherry~?"

"Well, were all down at the mall, and I wanted to see if you wanted to come with us."

"Yeah, sure, why not? I'll be there in five minutes."

"Ok, see ya."

"Bye."

I waited by the food court, and soon , said uchiha prince was here.

"Hey Sakura."

"Hey, so what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?"

"Well, this may sound a little childish, but they have this awesome arcade over there, wanna go check it out?"

"Sure."

We headed over to the arcade, passing couples and children, seniors and one dog, _must be Kiba's._

I thought.

When we got into the arcade, we both challenged each other to a dance off on the dance-dance revolution.

"Here sakura-" he handed me some money.

"-This ones on me, and I'll let you pick the song."

"Okay, I pick… _Numa Numa!"_

"Bring it on, Pinky!"

We stepped up onto the platform, and the song started slowly, with a few basic moves.

The faded sound of "when you leave my colors fade to gray…" soon built up into the song.

We got past the slower parts, and it built up into the fast parts of the song.

"When you leave my colors fade to gray, numa numai a, numa numa numaia every word of love I used to say…"

Sasuke began to look winded, so I picked up the pace.

"Getting tired, their, Sasu-cakes?"

I mocked.

"In your dreams, Saks."

In the end, I won.

"I let you win, Sakura."

"Sure you did, sasuke…"

We met up with the rest of the gang in the food court, and soon we all headed back to the school.

**Sasuke**

I was a little tired from all the dancing me and Sakura did, but it was worth it.

When we got back to the dorms, Ino suggested something totally odd.

"Co-ed sleepover at my place!"

She yelled.

We all turned towards each other….

"I-I don't kn-know Ino.." hinata stuttered.

"Oh come on Hinata, do you really think one of these guys will try to rape you?"

Ino gestured towards us.

Hinata's eyes swept through us, and she seemed a bit relieved. Then her eyes found me, and the relieved look left her face.

"Erm… u-uh.. i-I don't know Ino…"

"Hinata, you already know Naruto will beat the crap out of anyone who tries something."

Naruto smiled and waved.

"Yeah Hinata-chan! Come on, it'll be fun!"

She turned tomato red.

"Erm…o –okay…. Naruto-kun…"

Naruto smiled again and stood next to Hinata.

"Ok then, lets all vote, those who are for the co-ed sleep over, raise your hands! And Shika, you better raise your hand!"

We all raised our hands, even Sakura.

"Then its decided. Onward, to my dorm!"

It was about 8:00 when the party started. Ino had payed extra for the school, thus her dorm was twice as big as all the other ones, and she was my cousin, so she did get favored a bit.

She had cleared the floor and pushed her bed all the way against the wall, and then revealed about eight blow up mtresses, all evenly spaced apart.

We set up our blankets on them, and ino found another corner of her room where she had set up red pillows in a circle.

"Ok guys, so the order it, Pizza, icecream, seven minutes in heaven, movie. Soun good to everyone?"

Some of the girls blushed, but nodded.

We ordered the pizza and kicked back on the blow up mattresses , all of sitting up. When Tenten suggested a more adult version of truth or dare.

We all agreed, and she went first.

We all spinned a bottle to see who asked , and it landed on neji.

"TenTen, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"um, are you a virgin?"

She blushed.

"Eh, yes…"

We all stayed silent.

"Next!" Ino cheered.

The bottle spinned twice, and It was Ino asking shikamaru questions.

"Truth or dare, Shika?"

"Truth."

"Okay, have you ever kissed a girl?"

"No."

We all shut up. That was a shock.

"Why not?"

"I thought I only had to answer one question!"

"Ok, ok, chill."

Now Naruto asking hinata.

"Hinata, truth or dare?"

Surprisingly, hinata was the brave one out of us.

"d-Dare."

"Ok, I dare you to kiss me~"

Hinata blushed, and leaned over to kiss naruto quickly on the lips.

Now hinata and Naruto were blushing.

Now it was me asking Sakura.

"Truth or dare, Cherry?"

"He, Dare, Sasu-cakes."

I ignored the burn and dared her.

"I dare you to admit your biggest crush to us all."

"Easy, I don't like anyone."

"Yes you do."

"fine, I'll give you a cliffie. He's an Uchiha!"

"So its me?"

"No, its an uchiha, that could mean you, or Itachi, or tobi. I know he's your cousin."

"Damn."

Ding Dong.

"I'll get the pizza, chat amongst your selves."

Ino ran to the door and we all sat there.

When she came back, we all noshed on our pizza and talked.

"Ok you guys! Time for Making our bowls of icecream!" Ino squealed.

We sat up and walked over to her huge freezer, she had about ten cartons of icecream in their.

We set up our bowls, and brought them back to the other room ,but this time, ino directed us to the red pillows.

Me and sakura had the same flavor. Mint chocolate chip.

Hinata and Naruto were sharing a bowl of chocolate.

Ino and Shika were eating vanilla

While TenTen and neji had two different flavors, coffee and banana.

We put our bowls on the nearest counter, and Ino gave us all mints, and minty gum.

"Wh-whats this f-for Ino?" Hinata said.

"Well obviously if were going to play-"

"You know Ino, i don't think alot of us are that, _on board _with the whole idea..." Shika boomed.

"Well... erm... what does anyone else want to do?"

I spoke up.

"Why dont we let Hinata decide, i mean she is probably the most saint-like of all of us, and she probably knows something we could do at-" I checked my watch.

"Midnight."

Hinata blushed like wild fire.

"Well, erm... i, uh..." She glanced at naruto, who was also watching her.

She blushed again, put her head down, and started talking fast.

"There's an old drive in theater down town thats showing black and white movies and i um thought maybe that would be a good idea becausesomeofusdontreallylik etoplaythosekindofgames!"

Th last of her sentence was spoken with such quickness, it became on word.

Sakura walked over to Hinata.

"Sounds fun to me, all in favor?"

We raised our hands.

"Those opposed?"

silence.

"Then were off, to the BAT MOBILE!"

While walking, i chatted with Naruto, who, while laughing at sakuras joke, made his own.

"Sasuke, i say we kill the batman!"

"Naruto, this isn't really much of a time for jokes..."

"Why so serious?" he smirked.

I punched him on the shoulder, and we piled into our cars.

**_SAKURA_**

**__**I couldn't believe that i had narrowly escaped seven minutes stuck with pervert uchiha. Had i been the one in the closet, sasuke probably couldn't count on having children.

We pulled into the drive in, loded up on snacks, and parked.

There where three cars there, my pick up truck, Ino's yellow bug, and Neji's Blue jeep.

I parked my pick up truck backwards, laid a blanket inside, and me, Sasuke, Hinata, and Naruto piled in.

Ino and shika were sitting on the hood of her bug, holding hands, and Tenten and Neji laid on top of the flat roof of his jeep, paying no attention to the movie, just watching the stars.

I smiled, it was sentimental, our generation that is. (Not stealing this from school rumble, my rumbler fans out there)

"Sakura?"

I turned, hinata was looking at me with her pearl eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Erm, what should i do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Naru-kun has asked me to be his girlfriend, but erm...ive never, um, had a boyfriend before..."

"Aww, hinata, you should tell him whatever your heart feels. Does Naruto make you happy?"

"Very much sakura chan."

"Do you make him happy?"

"um, he kinda blushes and smiles when i talk to him, so i guess.."

"Well, i think you guys would be perfect together, so just move with your heart, and it should all be fine."

"Oh, um, thank you, Sakurachan!"

"Your welcome."

I turned back and watched the movie.

Hinata climbed over me and out of the truck, and walked over to Narutos side of the truck, his arm was slung over it, so Hinata tugged at it till he woke up from his dreams.

"Naru-kun?" she whispered.

he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes, Hinata-chan?"

"Erm..."

_**HINATA**_

_****_"Would you mind climbing out so i may...erm...speak w-with you?"

"Sure Hinata chan."

He climbed out and we walked ovr to the concession stand.

"What do you wanna talk about Hinata chan?"

I bowed my head, cheeks ablaze.

"I really like you narutokun, and i will be your girlfriend and i'm sorry that sometimes i dont speak or act right when your around i guess im not really that great at this kind of stuff but its all because ireallylikeyouNaruto!"

He picked up my head and smiled, then engulfing me in his leathery, leaf, scent, he hugged me, and i hugged back.

"Thank you Hinata-chan."

I smiled.

**_one horror movie later._**

**_INo_**

**__**"Okay every body, pile up on an air mattress!"

There were eight air mattresses piled around in a circle.

I took the one next to sakura, on her right. While on her left, was sauke, then Hinata, the naruto, then Tenten, then Neji, then Shika, who was next to me.

I lit a candle, turned off the lights, and we all crashed.

**okay, so i revised my chapters, and decided i liked this version better than the old one. If some of my readers are looking for like, smut, or something, look elsewhere. reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6: Uchihas, and beaches!

**I do not own anything, ABSOLUTELY nothing, in this story.**

I avoided sasuke like the plague. I didn't want to be near him, I didn't want to hear him, smell him, see him, or….touch him. He was a pervert, I had thought he had changed but when we were at Ino's, that wasn't the case.

I was lying down on my bed, when my phone buzzed.

I flipped it open and checked my messages.

_One message from: pervert uchiha_

I rolled my eyes. I didn't necessarily _want_ to speak to him, but my finger poked the read key, and I did.

_Hey cherry, just finished the list for the bouncer at the club for my party, and I'm sending texts to all of the people im inviting… and your one of them, maybe I could talk to you later?_

Hey Sasu. Yeah, I'm still undecided about you, one sec you're a perv, next you're a sweet guy. I think you have I guess we could hang out later anyways. I don't have anything better to do.

_Ok! Sounds good. Can't wait to see you at the café, and my party. Maybe we could have an after party ;)_

your killing your chances of me ever going within ten feet of u again. [-_-] …

_Srry, srry. C ya later. ;)_

_Bye. _

I flipped the phone closed.  
_buzz….buzz….buzzz…_

The phone was opened again.

"Hello?"

"_We never established a time, Cherry~"_

"its 3:00 now, so how about, eh seven?"

"_Seven it is, cherry~"_

_Click._

I closed the phone for the last time.

I decided to work on some of my homework and I had gotten at least half of it done by four, when someone knocked on my door, quite loudly at that.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It is a youthful visitor here to greet you Sakura!"

The voice was loud, and energetic, almost suppressing my headache, I opened the door.

Standing in the door was a tall boy, taller by at least a head of me.

He had regular skin, and his aura seemed to shimmer around him, he was so freaking cheery. His hair (not in a bowl cut you guys, teehees!) was down around his ears and kindof wavy, as if it had been gelled so much that soon it just fell flat. His eyes were big and bright, and he was constantly smiling.

He wore a black tight t-shirt with the words "sonic youth" in green and he wore green skinny jeans with black sneakers, his hands were wrapped in bandages as well.  
He also had a hoodie that was missing its sleeves on, but it was unzipped, and green. His eyebrows where only slightly bushy,(not bushy! ;P)

"Erm, do I know you?"

"No! But I wish I knew you, Sakura-chan!"

"what?"

"I am Rock-lee! Handsome devil of konaha academy! You are Sakura Haruno! The most beautiful girl in this whole school! And I wish to speak to you!"

He smiled wider and crouched back with a thumbs up.

"Well, your very sweet Lee, eh, do you wanna come in?"

"Thank you Sakura-chan!"

I led the pep ball into my dorm, and offered him a bean bag chair, he gladly squished into it.

_**He doesn't hafta look THAT happy. He's acting like a kid who just got free candy!**_

_It is a little weird…_

"So Lee, what did you wanna talk about?"

"Sakura-chan, be my girlfriend?!"

He stood up, and pulled me up with him.

"I have seen you all through these past two weeks of school, and I think you are amazing! I am in tsunades home room as well, an I watched you tell off that uchiha jerk! It was quite amusing!"

"wow lee… I don't know if I will be your girlfriend yet, but we could go on a date?"

"Perfect sakura! Tomorrow, at 8:00 o clock, I live in dorm room c, number 607!"

"Ok, see ya then Lee!"

"bye sakura!"

I closed the door.

_Well he's certainly not lacking energy._

_**That's for sure.**_

Soon it was seven o clock.  
I was wearing a long sleeved tight purple shirt underneath a white shirt with purple butterflies, and deep blue jeans with black converse, my hair up in its regular ponytail, and my golden chain necklace was secured around my neck.

I walked out side and headed towards sasuke's dorm building, when something grabbed me from behind.

"What the hell?!"

"Surprise, Sakura!"

It was just Sasuke, grabbing me from behind into a, hug?

_Sasuke doesn't hug…._

_**Shh….let us enjoy being in his arms **_

_Inner sometimes I worry about you…_

_**Well stop worrying about yourself!**_

"Kami Sasuke! Don't do that in the middle of a side walk at night! I thought you were some creeper!"

"Well, maybe I am?"

He gave me a sexy smile.

I didn't smile back.

"So, shall we head to the café?"

"I have a better idea."

"What are you talking about Sasuke?!"

I was going to knock his block off if he was going to be a pervert.

"Well, _Cherry, _I happen to know that our friends are having a beach bon fire tonight, and I thought maybe you…"

"I would come? Well, yeah ok. I haven't been to a bonfire lately, and my inner pyro is beginning to flare up, so I'll go change, and you meet me at my dorm."

"Ok then, it's a date."

"Hmm, I guess…. It is."

We walked our separate directions, and I piled into my room.

"Hmm, too last year-" I said, flinging a one piece past my head.

"too, gramma-ish-" a flowery ruffled thing flying by.

"Too, duck like." A yellow one piece with a duck on it went to the other side of the room.

"Perfect." I smiled, and changed into my perfect bikini , and checked my self out in the mirror.

The bikini is a tiny red one with swirls of black on the chest and butt, and instead of straps holding it together, it was held together with black chains (light weight of course), black roses also decorated the suit.

Over it, I wore a black tank top and white short shorts, with black raised up flip flops.

I put my hair up in its regular high pony tail, and added a clasped black bracelet.

I packed my beach bag, complete with beach ball, and lighter fluid for the bonfire, I threw in a box of sparklers as well.

I sat down on my bed and waited for Sasuke to arrive, after a short five minutes, I heard a knock at the door.

I opened the door, and Sasuke was standing there, a little grin on his face.

"Aww, I thought you would walk out in your bikini, Cherry~"

"Sorry Sasu-cakes, but its freezing when your in nothing but a bikini."

He leaned closer.

"I'd keep you warm."

I pushed past him, and he trotted behind like a puppy, I smirked at the thought of Sasuke as a dog.

_He could be a Chihuahua, or a chubby little beagle!_

_**Or a great dane…. Maybe even a Husky!**_

_Your killing my fun inner…_

I smiled, and we got into his red porch.

"Nice ride, Sasu."

"It was gift. . ."

Silence.

"Ya know, ive got a brand new red ford pick up truck, and judging by your old pick up, I thought maybe you might want it?"

"I don't need your charity Sasuke."

"That's not what I meant Sakura!"

"Whatever, ever sinc ei came to this school ,you've drunkenly kissed me, leered at me, lusted after me, tried to out cast me, and then you act as if none of it has ever happened! I just don't know what your problem is! I'm trying to forget about all that stuff too, and if I hadn't forgiven you I wouldn't be in this car, now would i?"

Silence.

"Sakura… I was only offering you a gift…"

"Well, thanks for the concern, but I actually _love _ the pick up truck that my ChiChi* and HaHa* gave me."

"Sorry… Hey Sakura, you never mention your parents… why is that?"

I turned towards the road, my eyes and throat stinging.

"Because, their dead."

Silence.

We rode the rest of the way in silence, when right before we reached the beach, Sasuke turned on the radio.

_**THIS IS OUR SONG!**_

_I know! We love this song!_

_**LETS SING IT!**_

_No! He's in the car!_

_**I don't care, I'm taking over!**_

_No inner!_

_**Too late!**_

**Sakura inner**

**I turned to Sasuke, and smirked.**

"**Erm, Sakura?"**

"**Yes, Sasuke~?"**

"**I don't know how to tell you this, but, your eyes…"**

"**What about my eyes, **_**Sasuke~?" I purred.**_

"**Their blue!"**

"**Well, its nice to meet ya, I'm Sakura's inner mind/soul, hows it going?"**

"**No Way! Sakura, I have an inner too!"**

"**This inner says: I don't care!"**

**I reached for the volume nob, and cranked it up to full max, all the while pressing the button to pull down the roof, leaving the world to hear our music.**

**I waved my arms up, and sang with the pumped up music.**

"**Few times I been around that track so its not just gonna have been like that!"**

**Sasuke began to sing with me.**

"**Cuz their ain't no holla back girl!" he sang, in his dorky girl singing voice.**

**We sang like idiots, until real Sakura took control again, and I was pushed back to the shadows.**

**SAKURa**

When I came to, the music was still blaring, and this time, it was Sasuke's favorite Song, and he sang like a rock angel.

"Were building uuuuuuup!  
To break it back doooowwwwn!  
Were building it uuuuuupppp!  
To burn it down!  
We cant wait to burn it to the-"

Before he could finish, I chimed in with the rap.

"Told me yes, and held me high  
and I believed when you told that lie  
I played soldier  
You played king  
Struck me down when I kissed that ring  
You lost the right to hold that crown  
I built you up-"

Sasuke rapped with me.

"But you let me down  
So when you fall  
I take my turn-"

And I finished it with him.

We sang like fools, nearly scaring the bejesus out of ever one when we finally got the beach.

"Pervert-kun! Forhead! I'm glad you made it!"

Ino came running at us in a tight purple bikini.

"Y-yes, we were worried th-that you wouldn't come."

Hinata smiled at me, wearing a deep blue one piece that had white swirls around it.

TenTen came over and helped us unload our junk, setting it over to the lamp-lit tent, which held hot dogs and such, while to the left of that was a small fire, which would soon become our bonfire.

TenTen was wearing a light pink Bikini with green straps.

The boys all took off their shirts to reveal chiseled abs and rock hard arms, accpt Shikamaru, who was a bit scrawny, but built.

We rushed off into the dark water, someone suggested chicken, and we agreed.

I got on top of Ino's shoulders, while Sasuke got on top of Shikamarus sholders.

"You, are one of the, oof, heaviest drags, ever." He moaned.

"Shut up!"

Naruto and hinata were sitting in the water, not too far out, on the part wher eland meets water and the sea brushes your feet with foam every 3 seconds.

They watched us battle.

The girls won of course.

While the boys where sulking, me and Ino where doing a bit of the bump, and TenTen and Neji layed on towels and watched the stars, Hinata and Naruto where gathering drift wood for the fire.

Me and Sasuke poured the lighter fluid on the fire, and watched as it erupted in flames when Shika threw a metal lighter into the pile (See book no. 36.).

We all started doing a bit of a teepee dance around it, the guys chanting and the girls prancing around in circles and yelling, eventually we all fell down laughing.

"Did anyone bring any sparklers?" Ino asked.

"Actually, I brought four boxes of them." I chimed.

"I brought two…" Hinata said.

"Wow, six boxes of sparklers! This should be fun!" TenTen giggled.

We all grabbed one sparkler, na dwalked around, creating shapes.

"I declare a contest to be made of the best sparkler shapes!" Naruto announced.

"Bring it on!" Sakura said.

"I'll judge." Said Shikamaru.

"So will i." Sasuke…

"Me too." Neji.

"Well I'm not!"

"C'mon Naruto, we have five more boxes and two sparklers left, the guys will judge the gir;s and then the girls will the guys!" I explained.

"Fine." He sat down.

"I'll go first!" Said ino.

She dragged the sparkler around, eventually making a star. And that was it.

They all conversed.

"Four points." Said Naruto.

"What?! That's no fair!"

"Outta the way blondie, artwork coming through!"

Tenten surrounded her self in sparkler light, and eventually made a stick tree.

"Three points."

"Hmph…"

I went next.

I twirled in circles, eventually making Spirals around my self.

"Seven points! Yay Sakura Chan!"

"Erm, um, h-here I go."

Hinata twirled her sparkler in angles and shapes and twists, and she created a gigantic butterfly followed by two smaller ones.

"Hinata chan wins!"

We all cheered. Only to be erupted by an echoing "Boom" of a noise, followed by a show of color in the sky.

"You call that art?!"

A voice yelled.

"Psh, Art…"

A huge yellow fire work erupted in the sky, booming with the words-

"Is an explosion!"

Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, and some surfer dude came out from across the beach, all in black swim trunks.

Which contrasted extremely form naruto's orange with black flames trunks, neji's white with blue flames, Saukes red with white flames, and Shika's blue.

"Nice one, Deidara."

The Surfer dude spoke up.

"Not as nice as me winning the bet, and you being spray painted blue, for a whole week!"

Itachi smirked.

"I am so going to kill you! Did you really need to dye my hair blue? Now I look like freaking Kona eeeaa-!"

"What was that, Kisame?"

Konan appeared out of no where, wearing a black bikini.

"How the hell do you do that?!"

She seemed to flash, and was behind Kisame, arms over his neck and chest, paper rose in hand.

"Just don't use my name again."

She dropped the rose and walked off, meeting up with pein along the way.

He caught the rose.

"She's creepy, gothic, metal, and psychotic, but-" He picked up the rose and held it to his chest.

"You love her?"

I peeped up.

His eyes shot to me.

"Well, who is this Itachi? Is this the sophomore you where telling me about? You where right, she is very cute."

He inched towards me, examining like I was a new species.

Through gritted teeth I could hear Itachi say "Shut up, Kisame."

"What are you doing here, brother?"

Sasuke added.

"I wanted to go to the beach, saw you guys with fire, called up deidara, who called Sasori, and well, Kisame," He glanced at him, still examining me and holding the rose.

"Well, he's always here."

"He's like, the shark man, my man, your man, speaking of man, what up with that word? I mean, why cant the word be like, Potato? Sasori, My man! No wait! Sasori, MY Potato!"

I looked at deidara, who was stumbling around, talking animatedly with sasori about macaroni.

"Their both stoned, aren't they?"

Itachi flicked Deidara in the fore head, and he fell to the ground.

Not realizing it was itachi who had done it, Sasori started freaking out, and laid down next to him.

"They are indeed, high. But they are also drunk off their butts." He concluded.

We all welcomed the boys, and handed out sparklers, but when we saw the sun rising, we knew it was time to go home.

Although the sun rising at the beach was beautiful, a shower and my comfy bed was sounding really good right then.

We packed our stuff, and piled into our individual cars.

I dozed a bit on the way back, watching the sun slowly rise.

It was now six thirty in the morning.

I walked off to my dorm, and opened the door.

I closed it, but soon felt I was leaning on it. I felt another pressure against the door.

_**Sasuke.**_

While leaning against her door, a muffled voice came through it.

"Do you, want to, um, come in, Sasuke?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Cherry."

She opened the door, and I returned to the familiar surroundings of her room. The only difference was, she had gotten herself a pet turtle, about three inches big all around, the tank bottom was pink, and the glass was clean. The top to open it was pink as well.

There were four big rocks (for a turtle anyways..) on each tank corner, with a pink mermaid inside of a bigger fifth rock, the mermaid was inside of it on the bottom of the rock, there where three big holes that let the rock be hollow, and her turtle was currently napping on the rock at top.

"What's his name?"

"_her_ name is Kurenashi."

"That's a nice name for a turtle."

"Every name is a nice name for a turtle."

She smiled.

We both sat in her bean bag chairs again, and she turned on the TV.

"So do you have any pets?"

"Yeah, just one."

"Name?"

"His name is… your going to make fun of me."

"Weird name."

"That's not his name!" I laughed.

"I know Sasu, I'm just messing with you."

I took a deep breath.

"His name is…mergubfles…"

I mumbled.

"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you Sasuke?" She was obviously toying with me.

"His name is Mr. Gubbles, alright? !"

She started laughing, and soon, I had to pick her up off the floor.

"A-a, a smooth 'Player' like you, na-named, his pet, Mi-Mister Gu-hu-hu-ubbles!" she laughed out.

"It was when I was a fresh man ok!"

"Ok, ok." She wiped a tear from her eye, the laughter quenched.

"Hn."

"So, what type of animal is Mr. Gubbles?"

"He's my gold fish…"

I ventured and tried to touch her leg.

"You know, some turtles eat fish." She bit my hand.

I didn't attempt it again.

She flipped the TV on to an old romance movie in black and white, and we watched in silence.

Soon, Sakura fell asleep, her head resting on the crook of my shoulder and neck.

I put my arm around her, and soon, we fell asleep, just like that.

***ChiChi: Father, HaHa: Mother**

**RAAAA! Im soooooooooo sorry for not posting! Something kept me really busy, IM SORRY!**

**Sakura: Shame Shame Shame! -  
Naruto: I don't wanna go to mexico no more more more-  
Sakura: Naruto that's not what i-  
SAsuke: There's a big ol fat policeman at the door door door!**

**You guys…. 3**

**Reviews?**


	7. Chapter 7: Tobi, Pein and Storms!

**Hello my loyal fans and readers! Spread the word to your friends with fanfic accounts, SAKURA POWER SEVEN HAS ARRIVED!**

**Another side note: You know that one hilarious character in every anime that remains stoic, but is funny and keeps popping up everywhere no matter what? This fanfiction has one, so keep your eyes peeled.**

**I do not own Naruto, sakura, etc. OR ANY THING MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. So now you cant sue me.**

**Sakura**

I woke up at 10:45 in the morning, curled up into Sasuke.

Realizing the situation I was in, I pulled slowly away from him, but he was still asleep, and he only held tighter to me, as if I were a teddy bear or something.

He was sleeping pretty soundly, so there was no chance of my escape, so I did the only logical thing.

I put my pet turtle down his shirt.

He squirmed and twitched, finally awaking.

"Gyaah! What the fu-"

Chomp.

My turtle had bitten him on the back of the neck.

"Gaa! What the hell! Why did you put your-" He pulled Kurenashi off of his back, plunking her back in her tank.

"-Vicious turtle down my back!?"

"Vicious turtle? Why Sasu, that's not very nice. And you had me in a freaking death grip while you were sleeping, and I don't necessarily _like _death grips."

"Sorry, but come on! Who puts a turtle down some one's back just to wake them up?!"

"Obviously, I do."

"Hn."

We got up and separated to different parts of the dorm to get on our daily out fits.

Before leaving the bathroom, I checked out my outfit.

A cool fall day called for a red t-shirt and a white hoodie, matched with blue jeans and converse , my hair up in its usual pony tail.

I walked out of the bathroom to see if sasuke was dressed yet, and of course, not a day goes by without his hair gel and 200$ kicks.

His shirt was purple with black lightning and he wore black skinny jeans and the, obvious, infamous 200$ white kicks.

"So, breakfast?"

"Yeah, I guess, cherry."

We headed out of my dorm, and I knew right then that something was wrong.

I looked over to my right while we were walking, and some chick with purple hair and another girl with a hideous afro (See the flash back in the third part of the chunin exams) were whispering to eachother, I caught one word: Whore.

I smiled my sweetest, most poisonous, smile, and turned to the little witch.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right, What was that you said?"

The purple haired girl, who's red roots could be seen, bleh, gave me a smirk.

"We were just discussing a certain pink-haired whore."

I tilted my head to the right to pop my neck,loudly, poisonous smile still in action.

"That's what I thought you said."

I kept the smile there, but my eyes turned to volcanoes, spewing molten lava and hate at the girl.

They both seemed to catch my drift, because they had both shut up.

While walking back to sasuke, I noticed a reasonably sized pebble on the ground.

I turned towards the girls, eyes spewing lava and smile radiating poison, and showed them said rock.

I kept smiling and tilted my head towards the rock, for them to watch it.

The gray weight set in hand, I squeezed the weight.

At first, they looked as if they were going to laugh, but after a second glance, I opened my hand.

Gray dust flew away, and with it the girls left too, obviously they needed either duck tape for their big mouths or a new pair of underwear.

I giggled, and returned to Sasuke.

He was staring at me, mouth agape.

"H-how, how did you, _you,_ do that?!"

"Jeeze Sasuke, girls can be strong too."

"I know that, but they shouldn't be _that _strong, especially not short little pink-haired ones."

"Hey Sasuke, remember when I crushed that rock? Don't let it happen to your face, my little sexist gold fish."

I kept walking, inwardly laughing like crazy.

_**You didn't even need me! Ha, good one.**_

_I love messing with Sasuke._

_**Me too.**_

We kept walking and soon came to the breakfast table of our friends.

Naruto looked like he had eaten two bowls of spaz flakes this morning, with extra happy twitch, so I asked him what was up.

"My little brother is coming to visit!"

"Wha… but I thought you were an only child?"

"I am! I'm in the big brother program for those kids who have poor families and no one to look up to, so I fit the role model bill!"

"Eh, so who exactly is this little brother of yours?"

"He should be here any minute, bu- Hey! Did that, that, _rock_ just move?"

"N-naruto,-" Hinata added.

"R-rocks aren't s-square."

"Good point Hinata-chan."

A muffle dvoice came from the box to my left.

"Busted again! Boy, you sure are clever boss!"

BOOM!

An explosion, lights, and lots of smoke covered our table, and once it cleared, I saw Naruto holding down what seemed to be a seventh grader from the middle school.

"What did I tell you about explosions in the lunchroom?" A noogie to the cilds head.

"Hey hey hey! Boss, lemme go!"

"Whats with the goggles on your head?"

"You wore them in middle and elementary school, so I will too!"

He set the boy down next to him, and ate his breakfast.

The kid stared at him impatiently, finally giving a "Hmph, hmph!"

"Oh, yeah! Guys, this is Konahamaru!"

Sasuke stiffened.

"What are you doing in the big brothers program, ?"

Konohamaru shot acroos the table to cover sasuke's mouth.

"I don't want people to know, ok, Sas-gay? And Naruto's cool, so shut up!"

Sasuke was silenced by an eleven year old. Wow.

He looked at Hinata.

"Wow boss, this must be the pretty girl you were talking about! You were right, she's gorgeous!"

"Eh, hehe…." Hinata turned red and smiled.

Konohamaru then turned to me.

"Why's your forehead so big?"

I lunged for his scarf.

"Shut it. Now, who wants a muffin?"

He shook his head no, but I ignored him.

"Here, hava a muffin, Lil K!" I crammed a muffin into his mouth, and sat him down.

He chewed it, and remained silent about my forehead for the rest of breakfast.

It being Sunday, I had nothing to do until tonight, so I tagged along with everyone else to the amusement park.

The fall air was perfect for the amusement park, so I looked forward to our time.

**Sasuke**

We all piled into my pre-called limo, with tenten, Neji,hinata, Sakura, and then Naruto with his little brother on one side, While me, Sakura, Ino, and Shika stayed on the other, Choji was noshing on chips in the very back, with a girl I hadn't seen before.

Konohamaru yakked away until Ino threatened duct tape, and I nearly had a heart attack.

While my Father may own this school, Konohamaru's Whole family owned the business, the town, and nearly the whole country. Konohamaru, was the grandson of the hokage, our president so to speak.

We all separated once we got to the park, leaving me and Sakura with each other.

I knew we weren't boyfriend girlfriend yet, but I had a feeling we would be soon.

"So Cherry, what do you wanna do first?"

"Hmm, how do you feel about ferris wheels?"

"Sounds good."

We walked to the ferris wheel, payed the guy and hopped in.

She was grinning like an escaped maniac, so I had to see what was up.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because, I'm secretly a troll." She gave me an evil smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch."

She got really close to the edge of the box, and in a snobbly rich girl voice, screamed:

"OMGeeeeeee! I like, dropped my wallet, like, all 1600 dollars were in there!"

We watched the people scramble like ants on the bottom, I was surprised a riot hadn't ensued.

"Wow, you are a troll."

"Thank you, thank you, your to kind."

We chatted all the way from top to bottom on the ferris wheel, and I made only two slight attempts to make out with her, both earning me a slap on each cheek.

"Well, your turn Sasuke, pick."

"Hmm… Anything I want?"

"Yup, any ride."

"Tunnel of love."

"Grr… Don't you want to ride something else?"

"Nope! To the tunnel!"

I dragged her along, and she talked to the ticket man for what seemed like forever, I had had enough of it, and went to see what was taking so long.

In a blue hat and red shirt, behind the ticket booth, itachi sat, talking to Sakura.

I grabbed my head and silently cursed at the sky, bacon could've sizzled on my fore head it was so red, I felt I was going cross eyed.

"Itachi! Why is it that everywhere I am, you randomly pop up?!"

He simply glanced at me.

"How do you know, little brother, that maybe you're the one always popping up wherever I am?"

I was fuming at this point.

"C'mon Sakura, into the boat, goodbye, Weasel."

Me and Sakura sat in the boat, and down the tunnel it went.

A soft tune wa splaying in the back ground, and some pink lights were every where.

I was so tempted to make a move, but I did nothing.

She didn't know this, but it was a thirty minute ride, so I ahd time.

She seemed to become growingly suspicious, driving her to the edge.

"Ra! It's killing me that I haven't slapped you for being a pervert yet! Are you trying to make me go insane?!"

"Oh, so your saying without me you'd go insane? Eh, Cherry?"

I kind of leaned closer.

"Sasuke, do you know how to swim?"

"Erm, yeah…?"

"Good, because your about to be a man over board."

"Message received captain." I saluted.

For another four minutes, we sat in silence. I was surprised when she broke the ice, by, who'da thunk, kissing me on the cheek.

And then slapping me.

And then kissing me on the lips quickly, and turning away.

"What was that, Cherry?"

"Well, the first kiss was a reward for not being a pervert for so long, the slap was for being a pervert a few minutes a go, and the second kiss was because I wanted too."

I smiled.

Sakura had wanted to kiss me.

That had to mean something!

So I did the only thing I could do.

I kissed her.

The love god had to be on my side, because, she kissed me back.

_**What a shock, cherry lip gloss.**_

_I saw her put it on this morning, it's straw berry lemonade, so shut up._

_**Psh, whatever. And hey, I told you that if you wait, then good things would come.**_

_How many minutes are left of the ride?_

_**Judging from the approaching sunlight, I'm going to say about one.**_

_Crap!_

Me and Sakura stopped kissing, I wiped the lip gloss off of my mouth, while she added some to her's, and we fixed our hair.

We sat like school students, staring straight ahead, and out side the tunnel, we saw everyone standing at the crappy-weak metaled gates surrounding the giant heart-shaped tunnel.

"Teme! If you hurt Sakura-chan I'll kill you!"

"Calm down dobe, obviously-" I pointed to the slap mark on my cheek from earlier.

"-She hurt me more than I hurt her."

"Hmph."

Silence.

"Well, you clogged up the line for me and Hinata chan to go!"

Hinata's face was as red as the slap mark on mine, and she was holding her cheeks, grinning.

"Erm, a, i-its ok, Naruto-kun…"

He kissed her on the cheek, smiling broadly.

Her face turned from tomato to tomato given a bath in red paint and dropped into a bomb of blood that landed in a sea of ketchup.

Yes, her face was a wondrous color.

"Next in line, please." A monotonous voice sounded.

"C'mon Hinata-chan! Were next!"

Naruto took Hinata by the hand and dashed off to the next boat, his heart couldalmost be seen pounding out of his chest, his dates hair flying by, just a flash of red ,and pearl eyes.

"So Sakura, what now? It's your turn to pick the ride, cherry."

"I say…. River, Of Doom!"

"Eh, wha…?"

"Onward, my perverted date! Were off to the river of doom!"

She took me by the wrist, and she raced towards the biggest ride in the park. It's entrance was a skull with fangs and red eyes, smoke escaping its cut-out nostrils, the fangs moving up and dwon as if to trap you in its jaws.

The back was covered, but I could see a towering drop from the top, almost 13 stories high it seemed.

I swallowed.

"Erm, ugh, a-are you sure you want to ride _this _ride?"

She gave me a look, and I continued.

"I mean, because, um, chicks might not be into this sort of stuff, I mean, you sure you wana be scared this much? I don't need you hanging all over me after wards. "

She rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Sasuke, first of all, I _obviously _want to ride it! Second of all, you sexist a**! (She slapped me, hard.) and third, why would I hang on to _you? _Your cologne alone is giving me a headache! That's why you should get some sweat on to wash it off! Besides, aren't guys pumping with adrenalin?"

"True that… hmm… ok, lets go!"

We walked through the gaping jaws, my hands clammy and sweaty, she running all the way.

We paid for our tickets and a man dressed as the grim reaper, with swirl eyes led us to our black and jagged boats waiting on the track of water.

"Hey, wait a second… Pein? Is that you?"

Sakura pulled back his hood, and sure enough, the voodoo doll was underneath it.

"Ra! I said not to touch me! All mighty push!"

He motioned his arms.

"Nyanh!"

He shoved Sakura, and she didn't even move.

"Ehh…? Pain, you barely even touched me?"

"That's right, I didn't touch you, because then you'd be touching me, and i-"

"Yeah , yeah, can we just get on the ride?"

"Hmph, fine. Keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times."

"Like I would be tempted to stick my arms out…" I mumbled.

We climbed into the jagged, torn up looking boat, and strapped ourselves in.

"Your going to die, die, die…"

Said a voice over the speaker, well, at leats that's what I heard, I think it was actually something bout seat belts…

The water began to rush, and the next set of jaws opened, leading us into the main ride.

The water began to rush faster, and slowly push us farther and farther up a long track of river, sloshing on the sides and snapping at my hands.

I was terrified, while Sakura was clutching her seat with excitement and laughing giddily ,poking me in the side now and then.

_**She's acting more like a five year old….**_

_I noticed… OH CRAP. HERE IT COMES, THE DROP!_

The incline stopped, and held us up by only a slight, letting us peer down into the darkness, with only occasional strobe lights in us.

The boat tipped, and down we rode.

I had to bite my lip to the point of losing it just to keep from screaming like a little girl, my heart pounding, whilst Sakura _was _screaming like a girl, an extremely happy girl. Squealing and giggling with every twist and turn, all the death drops and high lurches.

At one point, she grabbed my hand and squeezed it multiple times, her other arm high in the air.

After about ten minutes, the ride was finally over, and we left through the same jaws that ate us, now the up-chuck of a horror ride.

She hopped out of the boat smiling broadly.

"That was so much fun Sasuke!"

I wobbled onto the land, legs shaky.

"Yeah, ulp, fun…"

We spent more hours at the amusement park, and after the final ride, decided to head home.

Everyone exploded with chatter in the limo, even Shikamaru, who had proudly won Ino a large-pink panda and two puffed up over stuffed blue goldfish, very much in resemblance to Mr. Gubbles, I had to say.

"Squeee! Shika, you are just so swee-eet!"

"Yeah, yeah." He smiled.

I had won Sakura an actual goldfish, and she named her Mrs. Bubbles, oh the irony.

WE heard pounding on the roof, and soon it became obnoxious.

"Driver! Stop."

We stopped and I stepped outside.

There, face down and hanging on for dear life, was tobi.

"Tobi, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Tobi was working part time at his shift at the limo company, when tobi decided to take a nap, so tobi crawled on top of the limo, and slept in the warm sun. Tobi then slept for the day, and when tobi woke up, it was cold and windy, and Tobi nearly flew off!"

"Err, do you want to come inside?"

"Yes!"

"Driver, open the roof window."

The window opened, and with a thump, tobi landed on the floor of the limousine.

With an awkward car ride home, and a napping Tobi on my shoulder, I was headed for my dorm the minute we got back to the school.

**BOOM!**

Thunder sounded, and lightning cracked, Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin, freaking out and running towards her dorm.

I didn't want to leave her like that, so I followed her into the dorm.

"Sakura, are you, are you ok?"

I walked farther, and found only her eyes and the head of a teddy bear peeking out from the quivering blankets.

I reached out for her, and at that moment, lightning struck again. The covers vibrated, and the teddy with the Cherry both hid underneath.

"Sakura?" I whispered.

The storm outside grew worse, and soon I could hear a small river rushing down the streets.

I stayed there for an hour, concerned for her.

"Sasuke?"

A whisper from the cherry emerged.

"Yeah?"

"C-could you…. Stay the night? Please? I-I'm _terrified_ of storms, and I cant be alone…"

_**Perfect opportunity, she's alone, she's weak,she's scared! We should strike now.**_

_Shut up inner!_

_**What? Weve been planning this for ever! Why….**_

_. . ._

_**You do love her! I knew it! You cant hide anything from me, I'm you!**_

_Go to sleep_

"Sure Sakura, I'll stay."

She dragged a pikachu stuffed animal from the floor, about as big as a dog, and placed it in the center of the bed.

"No one crosses this Pikachu, got it?"

"got it."

I took off my shoes and climbed in with her. I was so wrapped in the smell of cherries, that I began to feel even my soul sooth down.

"This is how they died, you know."

"What do you mean?"

I crawled closer to the Pikachu, lightning flashed.

"Artists, magic makers, that was their title. Joy bringers, those were my parents. They painted the streets gold, and lined the childrens faces with smiles, even mine."

I sighed.

"But, a storm had ruined everything. They were painting a large mural, and the rain was sopping it down, lifting away the color and spirit. My dad helped my mother down from her ladder, and they tried so hard to find some roof to stand under, to be sheltered from the storm. A bridge underneath the high way was the best they could do. Lightning, hail, cars, and weathering, all take tolls on a bridge. The crack shattered through the city, and crumbled was the bridge. Down, down onto them.. like-"

Her voice broke, and she sobbed heavily, shoulders heaving.

"like ants! They were crushed! Nothing, no one left."

Her voice was like a dagger to my chest, set aflame.

I didn't want to hear this pain, see it, _feel_ it. I removed the Pikachu, and pulled her into a hug, while she cried and sobbed, and I smoothed her hair, holding, and fixing, her.

She soon drifted into a sorrowful slumber, and I held her the whole night, never letting go.

**Well I hope you all liked it! I know I had a lot of funny moments in this chapter, but we mustn't forget about the tragedy of sakuras parents. (my version any ways…)**

**Chibi Sakura: WAAA..!**

**Chibi Sauke: No! Don't cry! *hugs***

**Me: So…. So… CUTE. 3**

**Poor Sakura though… /3**

**Reviews, suggestions, etc.**


	8. Chapter 8: Lee, Beer, and Dreams

**SAKURA POWER 8!**

**CHAAAAA!**

**Sasuke, the disclaimer.**

**Sasuke: no, don't wanna.**

**Me:I'lll give you a cookie~**

**Sasuke: fine. FireChild does not own anything in this story, now gimme!**

**Sakura**

The sun through my window was softly intruding into the dorm, bouncing off my mirrors to create a mask of light over my face, making me wake up. The warmth I was surrounded in was nice, something was engulfing me in sleep, a comforting feeling.

I opened the glued eyes of my sleep, and peered around my pillows. I attempted moving my arms, but something was holding me, in a hug, with the hands meeting at my stomach and clasped there in a gentle grip.

I turned my head, Sasuke's light breathing could be heard and his breath was warm, his face so calm in his sleep, eyes barely shaking with dreams.

The night of last came back to me, and I felt like I had swallowed ten bags of sand, my throat a desert and my stomach weighted down by rocks.

I swallowed down the crushing feeling, and smiled.

Sasuke had not made a move on me once during the night, he had kept me safe and not been perverted.

_Now that's the Sasuke I wish I had met before._

Although the Pikachu was on the floor, I was fine with it, because Sasuke was just being nice.

I crawled out of his arms and fed Kurenashi, yawning.

I decided that Sasuke would be sleeping for a while longer, so headed to the bathroom and stripped down to just a bra and boxers. (Mine, not Sasuke's… perverts.)

_I left my towel in there. Crap._

I peeked over the door, Sasuke was still sleeping.

I crept out towards the bean bag that held my towel, and I quickly snatched it up, when I heard a shuffle in the blankets.

I looked over at them, and saw a pair of eyes watching me intently.

Wrapping the towel around what was left to cover, I yelled at him.

"Sasuke! Why are you watching me? I thought you were sleepin! Grr…. Most guys would politely look away!"

"Don't get mad at me! I just woke up and there you were! Bad timing!"

While backing up into the bathroom, I continually pelted him with stuffed animals and one hair brush, knocking his chest.

I hopped into the hot water and took my shower,

Off came the tear stains, the Sasuke smell, the dirt, and the clean car scent.

After my shower I pulled on the outfit I had laid out earlier and strode into the room.

Sauke was obviously checking out my orange skirt and red flowy top with a red an orange necklace and heels.

_Let 'im look. Hahaha…_

"Are you going to dressed, Sasu~?"

He cleared his throat.

"Yeah." He began removing his shirt.

"Whoa, Whoa, WHOA! Stop! Jeez, Sasuke, if your going to change, get in the bathroom! Kami…."

"He, a man can try-"

I flashed infront of him, and put a finger on his chest, looking up at him and smiling.

"-and then, the man will lose, what _makes _him a man."

Flipping my hair in his face, I turned away and sat into a bean bag chair, laughing loudly to myself, I could almost feel Sasukes sharp intake of breath.

I smirked, and watched him head into the bathroom, a slight shudder encasing him.

He came out dressed in a black shirt, and black skinny jeans, with black shoes.

"Feeling a bit emo today Sasu?"

"Nah, there's a concert in the school later today, and this is what I plan on wearing."

"Whats the band?"

"The Akatsuki, my brothers in it, but they're still pretty good. You wanna come?"

"Sounds cool, sure. Lets go get some food."

"Food's good."

"Yes, yes it is."

We conversed on our way to the cafeteria, a few of the closed-off , super stalkers, who-own-no-colors girls were taking notice in Sasukes attire, and I secretly shot them glares, and they were absorbed back into their shadows.

"You seem to be attracting all the wrong girls."

He smirked.

"Then, who would be the right ones?"

I playfully punched him on the shoulder, and we entered the lunchroom.

I snagged the soy milk and oat cereal while Sasuke chowed down on waffles.

"Psst, Sakura!"

"Yeah, Naruto?"

The blond was sitting in front of me.

"How much do you wanna bet that Kiba's dating that gilr, Akahanu? It's funny that her name sounds so much like his dogs."

"Hehehe… that would make her is b****."

A random Sasuke appeared, and pulled a kelso.

"BURN!"

After our breakfast, I was shocked to see at another table, he looked broken hearted, so I walked over to him.

"Hey Lee."

"hmph…"

"Are you ok?"

"Well, my heart was torn out, so I don't think you could call that ok!"

"Who tore out your heart?"

"You."

"What? When?!"

"You never showed up for our date last night…."

He looked at me with sad puppy dog eyes.

I felt so terrible…. I had been with Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Lee! Hey, I know what can fix it!"

"What?"

"Lets cut class and sneak over to town! No one will ever notice!"

"But, I have my perfect attendance record!"

"I'll take care of that."

"Eh?"

He looked at me with a confused face, and I smirked and pulled out my cellphone, dialing a certain red heads number.

"_What? What do you want?!"_

"Calm down, Karin, I need a favor."

"_Like I'd ever."_

"It involves Sasuke."

"_Really? It does?! Yay! I mean, um, so what?"_

"Just dress like rock lee, and you'll have classes with Sasuke all day, but as Lee."

"_Hmph.. ok."_

"Bye."

"_Bye."_

_Click_

I snapped the phone shut, winning smile on my face, a look of shock on lee's.

"Taken care of."

"Wow Sakura!"

"Ok, lets go, Lee-kun!"

I took his hand and we ran out of the school building, smiles on both of our faces.

I did not feel or see the hatred and tear filled eyes of a certain Uchiha as I ran.

**Sasuke**

_**Just when we were starting to think she liked us!**_

_Shut up inner. I really want to be alone with MY thoughts, not yours._

_**Calm down… I just cant believe this…..**_

_I said shut up!_

I envisioned me confronting my inner, and beating the sh*t out of him.

_**How did you figure….that out…. Jeez… that freakin' hurt!**_

_Do you want me to do it again?!_

_**. . . . . .**_

_Didn't think so._

I watched as who I thought was my girlfriend ran off with some green kid, I was beyond words I was so furious. Tears of sadness and anger were rolling down, only two, from one eye.

Te dobe noticed, he leaned over and whispered.

"Are you ok, Sasuke?"

I clutched my chest. Nothing seemed ok, yet I wasn't bleeding.

"I need to find a certain ninja-turtle wanna be and kick his a**!"

I jumped up from the table and took the path Sakura had taken, envisioning those two hugging, and kissing so I could peak my fury higher before my sense came back to me.

After about ten minutes of driving, I found them in a café , chatting it up. He then stuck a pocky in his teeth, leaving the rest for Sakura to finish, whilst it was there.

I knew this game. And I was not going to let im play it with Sakura.

Sakura blused and began leaning toward sim, teet almost on te candy, wen I intervened, snatched it, and ate te whole thing, Choji-style.

"*nom nom nom nom nom nom!* Thanks Lee! *Nom nom nom!* I was really *nom nom* craving a *nom* pocky!"

E glared at me.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha? I'm trying to date Sakura without the aroma of chicken butt."

That almost peeked me over, but what he did next, oh yes, there was hell to pay.

"Oh, I see. –" He smirked, and glanced at Sakura. "- You didn't want me to do this-"

And he pressed is lips to hers, she stood there, shocked, and glancing at me from time to time, showing no signs of kissing him back.

E stopped, and thn turned towards Me, huge smirk on his face.

"YOLO, Sasuke, YOLO*"

I ran at im, throwing all my punces and kicks I had kept stored for so mny days of this school.

E dodged them all, delivering a finishing blow to my stomach.

He walked towards me, on the ground.

"How do you think I got these bandages? Well, it wasn't by being a spoiled little prince like you Sasuke, it was by hardwork, and extending my yout so tat I could warm that cold spot in my chest! So I could protect and serve! So I could-" He glanced at Sakura. "Love with all my heart."

I wiped the dirt from my chin and left, leaving Sakura to be happy with her new "Boyfriend."

_**I give it one day.**_

_I say three hours, and then she'll come back._

"So lee, wanna head to the park?"

"That sounds most excellent Sakura chan!"

I didn't need this. I didn't need them. My jealous heart raged, and I pounded forward in my hot rod to the nearest bar, downing as much wine as possible until nightfall, once being completely drunk, I called the dobe to join me.

"Hey Sasu- Woah! You are wasteeeeed!"

I smiled at him, with pink and red on my face.

"Come sit down, ya old fox! *hiccup*"

"Eh, ok sasuke, you really shouldn't drink any- hey! Ive had this before! Bartender, one of these!"

He pointed at the menu, and the man brought him his alcohol.

A few ours, tears, and laughs later, and they were both trashed.

They both kept inching towards eac other, merely two inches apart, when a man on the other barstool hit Naruto, knocking him onto my lips.

_**. What. The. HELL?!**_

_Poison, My mouth is ruin- hey, he's kinda cute._

_**That's the alcohol speaking! Just put down the glass, and call Sakura to come and get us!**_

I could tell he was thinking I was cute too and then we both got awkward.

Sakura arrived soon, driving both of our trashed selves home.

"C'mon Sasuke, were almost there."

Se held my hand and led me to my dorm room, unlocking it for me, and then making sure I was well enough to be by myself.

"Hey, Cherry~" I slurred. "Wanna play *hiccup* doctor?"

I leered, te slurs were uncontrollable.

She ignored it, knowing I was drunk, but still slapped me.

"Go to bed."

I flopped down, holding her to my chest, and sadi "Goodnight."

"Let go Sasuke, now!"

"Don't wanna!"

"Sasuke…!" She warned.

"Fine."

I let her go and she stood back up, but as she was about to reach the door handle, she stopped.

"Earlier today, me and Lee were just hanging out as friends. I was only going to steal a bite of pocky from him."

"Hmph!"

"C'mon, wy would I cheat on my…. Boyfriend ?"

I froze. She had admitted it! We were dating!

She kissed me on the cheek and left, and I layed there, wondering how to cure my hangover in the morning.

With the thoughts of Sakura on my mind, and the fact I had missed my screamo concert ( sad face), I fell into a drunken slumber.

_**A Thick wood of nothing but cherry trees was surrounding me, in every tree, blossoms and petals fell away, each one was a tiny Sakura, all reaching towards me.**_

_**They built up and swirled from the ground to a girls height, and formed Sakura.**_

_**Er long hair was down, and it was down to the ground, but it floated above it, as did her silk pink sleeveless robe.**_

"_**Sasuke, I love you."**_

"_**I love you …. Too."**_

_**After one second of smiling, a flame rose from her feet, and she burned like dead flower petals, and the forest was burning, with red flames and orange whips.**_

_**Ravens flew about every where, cawing.**_

_**A weasel came out of its hole, running towards me, and bit me.**_

"_**Foolish little brother, I will not lwt you win that easily!"**_

_**A voice boomed.**_

And I slept in a cold sweat for the rest of the night.

**I'm SO SO SORRY! BAD ME! Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke? It's time for the shame song…**

**S, N, S : Shame shame shame I don't wanna go to Mexico no more… etc.**

**Even though it was late…. Reviews?**

**Sasuke: You don't deserve reviews..**

**Me: I know….. /3**


	9. Chapter 9

ANNOUNCEMENT!

Hey fans! It's me, FireChild! And I know you all must hate me for not posting, but i assure, i will begin again! I'm so sorry for not posting sooner, but um...

Sasuke: FireChild has been bad.

Sakura: Very Bad...

Me: Guys!

Naruto: She got grounded!

Me: ... yeah...

Yeah, so find it in your hearts to forgive me! I WILL POST MORE OFTEN! 3


	10. Chapter 10: Why is Lee cheerleading!

**YO READERS! IT"S MEH! FIRECHILD! I MISSED YOU! BUT I'M BACK! AND IT'S**

**Sakura Power 9!**

**I do not own Naruto, but I do own this story, so don't steal it! -_-**

**Sakura**

It was odd. Being the almighty Uchiha's girlfriend. It's not like I ever imagined that in a million years that we would ever be dating, but I suppose that just as easy as people can change you, you can change you. What was once a haughty, perverted, know-it-all, jerk was now a haughty, perverted, know-it-all, boyfriend. I have to give him credit though.

He's not so perverted, or arrogant as before. He's still a big know it all, but I know that somewhere under that shell, there's a real Sasuke, and he's slightly better than the fake one.

I mean, he's still having problems telling his former sluts to hit the road, ( they've become rather stalkerish, one snipped a piece of Sasuke's hair when he wasn't looking, he nearly had a melt down about his precious 200 dollar hair products that built his black mane, but we calmed him down.) and he can get a little too handsy some times, but I always keep him in check.

He's sweet at times. Like when he tried to come and get me back from Lee when he thought I had no feelings for him, or the time he told me about his goldfish, , whom I somewhat named my dinky little goldfish after. ( ) .

Even now, when I'm holding his hair back from the toilet so he can throw up his "fun" from last night, I'm still glad he's my boyfriend.

"Damn Sasuke, what did you eat? Is that a carrot? Hey! I was saving that cookie! How the hell did you get that cookie from my dorm?!"

He stopped for a moment.

"I like cookies...sorry..."

and he lurched again.

"I don't care if your "sorry", that was my cookie, and now look! You're throwing up my Kami damn cookie!"

He continued to hurl.

"Sigh... I'm gonna be late for breakfast, but after seeing this, I don't think I'm that hungry anymore..."

He finally stopped, and washed his face, combed his hair, and was about to leave the bathroom when I blaokced the door.

"Look Sakura, I'm not really in the _mood _right now, check back at about midnight/"

I slapped him.

"Pervert! I wouldn't sleep with you for a million dollars! I was stopping you, because you are not leaving this bathroom until you brush your teeth with this extra minty tooth paste I brought, _twice! _ And after that, you can rinse your mouth out with this triple mint action blast mouth wash, and to top it off, I brought you a pack of spear mint gum and a candy cane!"

"Are you planning on burning the very tongue out of my mouth?! Kami Sakura! Do I really need all of that?!"

"If you ever plan on kissing me with your now vomit-coated mouth, then yes!"

That convinced him.

He used almost the whole tube of tooth paste, most of the mouth wash, half the pack of gum, and he was still sucking on the candy cane when we left his dorm.

As we walked down the hall, many of the boys were noticing my outfit.

short denim shorts and a shirt with red sleeves that went down to my elbows which said , "Drink Leaf, refreshing~" a popular soda i had to admit, and my hair up in its high pony tail, with a red hair tie, and white sneaks to match the rest of my "leaf" shirt, where the red sleeves where the only color other than the white rest of the shirt.

I was so ready for the swim meet after school.

"So Sasuke, you against your brothers team? They're not very creative with their names are they? "The Akatsuki" man, doesn't that name get old? What are you guys called, anyways?"

He reddened at this point.

"The dobe and Lee picked this name.. were the um...youthful foxes..."

I had to laugh out loud at that point.

"You guys sound like a bunch of guys who go looking for cougars! "Youthful foxes"! Omikami that is too funny..."

One of the guys down the hall, I think his name was something like "Kabuto" or something, gave me the _look _and started walking towards me, but Sasuke gave him his _look_, as in the "Touch her and you'll lose your manhood" _look._ To no ones surprise, he backed off.

One of the kids in the hallway walked past us, but bumped into me.

"Sorry."

He had deep red hair and blue/green eyes, no eye brows, and he wore a brown-red turtle neck and black jeans with white sneakers, and he kept what looked like a sand colored guitar case on his back with his initials written all over it.

"Man Gaara, what happened to you?"

Sasuke was referring to the boys dark circles surrounding his eyes, which couldv'e fooled anyone into thinking it was way too much eyeliner.

"Oh, I haven't slept in about a month and a half..."

"Damn Gaara! How are you able to stand?!"

"Red Bull... lots of red bull... That exam thats coming up has kept me on edge and I have studied every night for the past month and a half..."

He was beginning to doze where he stood, but Sasuke shook him awake.

"The exam is in a weak Gaara, i think you've studied enough!"

"No.. I..I...I hafta...keep studying."

I pushed Sasuke aside and walked over to Gaara. I placed my hands on his shoulders so he would look at me, he was only about an inch shorter than me, and he eventually looked at me.

"There will be no point in studying if you fall asleep during the test, Gaara. Get some sleep." I smiled at him.

To my surprise, he looked more awake than ever in that instant, and even kind of blushed.

"Yes, Yes...of course... Tonight I will...sleep..."

He shuffled away after that, quite fast actually.

"What was that all about?" Sasuke asked.

"Beats me."

We kept walking, and I popped some change into the vending machine, buying myself two fiber bars and a vitamin water.

"Its too late to go to breakfast, so I'm going to hafta skip it..."

"Gimme a bite of fiber bar!"

"You'll mess up your minty breath!"

"I still have half a candy cane and two more packs of gum!"

"fine."

I held up the bar and he took a bite, thankful, and he then swigged out of my vitamin water.

"Hey! I didn't say steal my vitamin water!"

"You also didn't say not to steal your vitamin water, young grass hoppa."

"No fair!"

He kissed me on the cheek.

"Are we even now?"

I blushed.

"Well... No! I like vitamin water, dammit!"

"Sigh.. fine!" he gave me a quarter.

"There, thats about how much I drank out of your bottle, so calm down."

I stuck the quarter in my pocket.

We kept walking.

"Ya'know I get a bite of your muffin tomorrow."

"What! No way!"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Shoulda thought of that before you stole my vitamin water!"

"Hmph..fine."

i had just barely made it to first period with Mr. Hatake, but he preferred "Kakashi Sensei" . It didn't matter if I was late though, considering he was almost thirty minutes late every day, leaving only about 40 more minutes in class, barely enough time for him to cover everything.

I took my seat in the back and chatted with Ino and TenTen for a while, mainly about the swim meet after school.

"My Shika-cakes is gonna win! Yeah!"

Ino boasted.

"Nah-uh, Neji can butterfly stroke like nobody's buisiness."

TenTen countered.

They both looked at me expectantly.

I had been unwrapping my other fiber bar, and was in the middle of a mouthful ,when I finally answered to their strange looks.

"Fwat?"

Ino spoke first, unsurprisingly.

"Aren't you gonna say something about Pervert-chan, Forehead?"

I swallowed.

"Ya know, I have a name, and so does Sasuke, but he's your cousin so it's cool, Ino-Pig. But we only just started dating so I don't know what you want me to say. I think every body has a great chance today. Personally, I think that Lee's endurance, strength, and speed make him a formidable opponent in the pool, shoot, didn't you guys see all the sports he signed up for? Swimming, Basketball, Tennis, Track, Baseball, Soccer, And dont even ask me about his cheer leading skills, because they are surprisingly amazing."

They stared at me with their mouths agape.

"I never knew Lee did that much, odd because he's Neji and I's best friend...cool! I can't wait to see him swim!"

TenTen pumped out.

Kakashi Sensei finally entered, and his excuse was the same as usual.

"Sorry, but I got lost on the path of li-"

"OH SAVE IT!"

about twenty voices chorused.

Naruto even spoke up.

"What "path of life" ? The only "path" here is the hallway! You were probably just reading one of your dirty books in the bathroom again, Kakashi Sensei!"

The usual battle of words came between them, Kakashi winning again, and I dozed off the whole class period.

**Sasuke**

"You want me to what, un?"

"I want you to tell Itachi to back off of Sakura, because frankly its a little creepy, and she's my girlfriend. Also tell him that if he so much as looks at her, I'll skin his weasel fur off and make a carpet out of it."

The blond pyro in front of me shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever, yeah..."

I watched him go down the hallway and turn the corner.

I was still suffering from a major hang over, so I decided to skip class and watch the cheer leaders practice their routine for the swim meet tonight.

_**What Sakura doesn't know...**_

_Won't hurt her._

I thought to myself as i layed down on my stomach in one of the many trees on campus, arm dangling.

_I didn't even know legs could go up that high._

I watched as one girl with short hair came out, her back was to me, but she wore shorts and a t-shirt unlike the other girls, but her butt was_ nice._

I watched her for awhile and couldn't wait to see what face belonged to that body, and I nearly peed myself when I realized who it was after HE turned around.

Lee was standing in the front of the cheer leaders, doing flips and twists, smiling and dancing like a girl.

_**MY EYES!**_

_RUINED FORVER!_

I fell out of the tree and felt my head, where a lump was already starting to throb up.

"Just great!"

I said to myself.

"Now Sakura's gonna wonder where this bump came from."

"I don't think she will."

"Sh*t."

And Sakura walked out from behind a different tree.

"So, Perverted goldfish-kun, what were you doing in the tree? And so help me Kami, you lie to me and i will lock you in that janitors closet again, for a whole day!"

"I was watching girls during cheer leading practice... but trust me .. i payed for it... Lee was what I thought was a hot girl.. and I think right about now Tobi's starting to join in as well..."

"I suppose that was enough punishment. But don't you ever do it again!"

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"Have you not noticed the uniform?"

and she gestured to herself.

Truth be told, I hadn't noticed the uniform at all.

She wore a mini skirt with slits through it colored white and purple with the slits being gold, and a sweater rolled up to her elbows that was white, with gold and purple lettering that said "Konaha High". i had to admit, a leaf wasn't exactly the most menacing mascot.

But Sakura made it look good, with her hair up high.

"Who else is on the team with you?"

"Tenten, Ino-pig, Hinata-chan surprisingly, and Temari."

"Nice."

"Get back to class, Sasu-sauce, before I knock your a** back into it."

"Sasu-sauce? Really?"

"I'm low on insults ok? Just go back to whatever class you came from."

"Okay boss, I'm going..."

I turned away, but gave her a quick kiss on the lips, and before she could say anything, I was walking back to my classes, and she, blushing I assumed, back to her routine.

The Meet was tonight, and there was so much to prepare for ,I had almost forgotten that Gai Sensei, the coach, had us in the pool in about five minutes to practice, while Itachi and his goons were off on some other pool practicing.

And so, me and Sakura were both practicing just as hard for the oncoming

Swim Meet.

**I hope you liked! Wrote this all tonight! So sorry I didn't upload! Reviews, favorites, follows, the whole bread basket if ya would! Love all my fans and hope you will read till the very end! **

**I for one, am super excited for the oh-so important baseball game!**

**Chibi Sasuke: I will kill da weasel!**

**Chibi Sakura: Cha!**

**Chibi Naruto: will their be ramen at the game?**

**Me: Yes! **

**Chibi Naruto: Yay!**

**Chibi Sakura: Cha!**

**Chibi Sasuke: Weasel!**

** Gotta Love Sakura Power!**


End file.
